Superman Tonight
by Chanel5
Summary: Rosalie helps Jacob try to make Bella jealous. But does the plan make both of them realise they actually care for each other? - Rated M for Adult content
1. Thanks for the memories

**A/N: This is my first attempt at writting for Twilight. It is basically very anti Bella so if you are a fan of hers please dont read.**

**Chapter 1 – Thanks for the memories**

"Rose...What are you doing?" Jake mumbled still half asleep. Rosalie continued to get dressed and didn't answer him, so he continued, "Babe it is 5.30 in the morning, come back to bed." He finished as he got out of bed and made to grab her hand.

"Jacob. Let's not make this any harder than it has to be. I'm leaving tomorrow to go back to College and you will be starting your new job..." Rosalie shrugged her shoulders and started to button up her shirt.

"So what are you saying?" he said sitting on the edge of the bed watching her dress.

"I'm saying.... God Jake we had fun, but summers over. You don't have to act like you care about me. I'm not an idiot. I know you only pretended to be interested in me to make Bella jealous. And to some degree you know I think you did, but she will never leave Edward. My brother and her..." she shrugged her shoulders not wanting to have to spell it out for him. He had been hurt by the Swan GIRL enough. But he wouldn't stop, now he was standing next to her towering over her, undoing the buttons she was doing up.

"I don't want to talk about Bella, I don't want to talk about you leaving I want..." he began kissing her neck and moved up to her ear and continued "You, one last time" He took her hand and moved it down between his legs, knowing she could not resist him. She had taught him well this summer and he now knew every single one of her weaknesses, every single one of her likes, dislikes, and deepest fantasies. Rosalie had opened his eyes to the world of sex and just how bad it had been with girls his own age. With Rose it was hot, passionate, intense, angry, and sometimes with dirty talk if that was what they were both in the mood for. He wanted or was it he needed to feel her one last time?

"Jake... I really..." He cut her off as his mouth came down to meet hers slowly, Rose hated sloppy kisses at the beginning. _Fuck Jake why do you do everything right. _As soon as he could feel her resistance slipping he deepened the kiss, sliding his tongue in her mouth and finished unbuttoning her shirt. He pulled her gently on top of him to the bed where they continued kissing.

This was one of the versions of Rose he loved best, the one that took total control. There were many versions of Rose some he liked, some he didn't. But even the ones he didn't like still drove him crazy. Right now she looked at him with lust filled eyes as she removed her shirt and bra, she moved herself off him and pulled down his boxer shorts and smiled, oh how she was going to miss his perfect cock. As she took him in her mouth all she could think about was how much she was going to miss him.

_Oh no you are not you're just going to miss the sex. He is a kid time to go back to the real world. Besides you will always be his second choice, and you are far too beautiful to be anyone's second choice. _

Rosalie Cullen may be a lot of things but she certainly did not lack self confidence. To a lot of people she came off as cold, aloof and full of her own self importance. She only let her defences down with a few people and over the past three months for some unknown reason she allowed Jacob Black to see the real Rosalie Cullen.

Jake's moans got louder, God she was good at this. He ran his fingers through her perfectly tosseled blonde hair and whispered. "Babe stop, I'm going to come and I want to be inside you for that." She stopped what she was doing and crawled up his body ever so slowly, this was something he had really come to love watching. She moved towards him like she was stalking prey.

Rose leaned in and began kissing him as his hand moved down between her legs he knew she would be wet, giving him head always turned her on, so he easily slipped two fingers inside her and moved them torturously slow. She moaned into his mouth and he smiled slightly, he loved the way she sounded. He continued to torture her slowly, as soon as her kisses became more urgent he knew exactly what she wanted he pulled his fingers out and pushed them hard back inside, pulled them out slowly and pushed them in hard again. He repeated this a few times until they both could take no more and as if on cue she moved and straddled him. He thrust hard into her and she moved with him. Within minutes both of them reached an earth shattering climax that left them breathless and panting.

They laid in silence as their breathes returned to normal.

"You know you don't play fair." Rose said.

"I don't seem to recall you complaining Rosie." He replied as they both stared up at the ceiling, their bodies gleaming in sweat.

"Mmm true. But Jake I do really have to go. I have to see my family and get organised for moving across the country."

"Tell me again why you go to college in New York and not Port Angeles or even Seattle?"

"Because it has the best Mechanical Engineering degree."

"So you really want to design cars?"

"You know I do. Now stop stalling, I have to go. Can I use your shower?"

"Why can't you stay here... in bed ... with me ...for. The. Whole. DAY" he said in between kissing down her neck towards her breast, he had just started suckling on her nipple, eliciting another moan that he loved to hear.

"Jake...God...Hun...that feels...so... oh... Fuck" She whispered huskily as he bit down a little harder on her sensitive nipple.

Just as he started moving his hands down her body, his cell phone started ringing. It was the ringtone he had set for Bella. Jacob abandoned what he was doing, leaning over a naked Rose, to answer the phone, nearly pushing her out of the bed in the process. He looks at Rose but sees straight though her. "It's Bella I hope everything is okay?" He says muttering more to himself than Rose.

Rosalie was stunned they were just about to have sex again, he had just asked her to spend the day in bed with him yet when Bella calls Jake jumps straight to attention. Rose laid there not able to move she just didn't know how to deal with this sudden change of events.

"Sure I understand, its okay I can keep you company until you have your dinner party with Edward's family tonight. Umm give me a couple of hours and I'll be over. No it's fine I had no plans today." Jake said on the phone to Bella.

That was Rose's boiling point._ No plans today!. You ASS you just wanted me to spend the day fucking you. Well fuck you Jacob._ She wrapped the sheet around herself, leaving him with nothing but the comforter, picked up her clothes and headed for the shower. Normally he would follow her and normally she would want him too, but not now. He could go spend the day with his precious Bella. Bella Swan always interfered and Jacob allowed it. Rose turned the water on and stepped into the shower. It was definitely time to leave and go back to New York. The summer fling was over.

Rosalie returned from the shower. "I just have one question Jake? Does Bella call you at anytime day or night? No consideration that you might actually be BUSY." Rose said in a controlled but condescending tone. This was the Rose he didn't like very much.

"Bella can call me whenever she wants for whatever reason she wants." He said defensively.

"Fine, I feel sorry for you Jacob, you are chasing a dream that is never going to happen. She gives you glimmers of hope to keep you. With the exception of how you have just treated me, which by the way made me feel like a cheap whore you are a good guy and deserve better than her."

"Oh fuck Rosie, no I'm sorry that wasn't meant..."

"Stop. First you don't get to call me Rosie anymore and second just forget it. Chase your dream. I really don't care." Rosalie said. She could feel tears stinging her eyes but there was no-way she was letting this 18 year old kid see that.

"No, she isn't using me we are just friends we are going to a movie, that's it." Jacob felt the need to defend himself and Bella.

"Oh Jake, you can't be that blind? Surely."

"Are you jealous?" He asked instantly regretting it, judging by the icy stare she gave him.

"Don't flatter yourself. You are a kid, I am a woman I am not interested in anything about you other than occasional sex. I made that quite clear from the beginning."

"So why do you care if I go out with Bella and don't tell me it's because you care so much for Edward?"

"Well as nauseating as Edward and Bella are they aren't going to break up. They just aren't, I'm sorry I know that sucks for you. Can't you see how much she uses you? You are her fall back guy. Trust me there is someone better out there for you."

"Who? You?" He said with a bitter tone. The truth always hurts.

"Sorry no I have far too much self respect to be someone's second choice."

"Rose I'm sorry I don't want you to feel like that, it's Bella she just well... she's my best friend. I want to stop being in love with her but I can't. I can't keep away from her."

"Look I don't have time for teenage drama, you do what you like. I've tried to help you for three months and obviously it hasn't worked." Rose said trying to keep the anger out of her voice. If Rose was honest with herself which of course she never would be, the thought of Jacob Black being so crazy in love with her made ROSALIE feel envious of Bella Swan.

"So what did you get out of this summer then?" Jake asked getting a little angry himself now.

"I got a summer fling with a younger man who let's just say has been a very good student of pleasing a woman. The next woman you sleep with should really send me a thankyou email." Rosalie said with her typical sarcastic tone, even if inside it was killing her to act this way.

"So you used me as a sex toy? So you really don't get to say Bella is using me when you have gone ahead and used me yourself. You used me too, so you can't judge me, just because you are too heartless to let anyone into that cold heart of yours. Don't blame me." There was no way in hell he was admitting she meant more to him then making Bella jealous, or an excellent sex teacher. Nothing was coming out right.

"Jake it's not the same. We both used each other. Bella just uses you for her convenience. You really are stupid aren't you? You asked ME to spend the day in bed with you, but Bella calls and suddenly "you have no plans." Any idea how that made me feel? I know we said we were just having fun but that wasn't fair, and I won't be made to feel like a cheap slut. If anyone is using anyone in this twisted three way it's Bella!" Rosalie almost screamed.

"Rose I'm sorry." He said as he reached for her hand.

"Save it. You aren't worth my time. Good luck. I might see you next time I'm in town."

"Rose" he called out as she picked up her things, rushed passed Billy and left the house.

Billy looked at Jakes bedroom door than the front door, hearing Rosalie's Porsche scream out of the driveway.

Jake screamed and threw the clock radio against the wall and it shattered into a hundred pieces. He sat on the bed, run his hands through his hair and screamed again. _Fucking women._

"Jake what the hell is going on?" Billy asked.

Jake had gotten dressed quickly waved his hand at Billy as if to say not now. He went out into the shed, and started punching the punching bag he had set up for venting his frustrations. This wasn't how he wanted things to end with Rose.

She had been really good for him in more ways than one. She made him laugh, they fixed cars together and they fought but then they made up. She wasn't the ice queen people thought she was.

"Hey Jake was that blondie I saw speeding out of the driveway 15 minutes ago?" Quill asked.

"Her name is Rosalie." Jake said through gritted teeth.

"Well was it ROSALIE?"

"Yeah, we kinda had a fight and she leaves for New York tomorrow."

"Hey well since you guys are over can I ask, was her body just as hot naked as it is in clothes?"

Jacob raised his eyebrows. "None of your fucking business Quill. Leave me alone. I'm not in the mood."

Jake arrived at Bella's and she talked nonstop about how wonderful Edward was and that he was picking her up after the movie and they were going to the Cullen's for a family dinner before they left for college in the morning. Jake tuned out at that point. Rosalie was right. Bella was so caught up in herself.

"Are you okay Jake? You look tired?"

"I am, didn't get much sleep last night."

"Why?" Bella asked not really overly concerned or interested.

Jacob noticed that Bella didn't really care for his answer so he thought he would tell the truth. He owed her nothing. His private life was his business.

"I'm tired because I spent the whole night having sex with Rosalie. She is flying back to New York tomorrow so we wanted to make the most of it."

"Oh Jake how could you? She may be Edward's sister but she is nothing like him. Can't you see she just used you for the summer? It's disgusting. She is 20 you are 18 surely she could have found someone her own age. She is such a using slut. I'm sorry she did that to you" Bella ranted.

_Slut, which was the word Rosie used. That was how she accused me of treating her. Fuck what have I done?_

"Bella, I don't think you can say that. Rose and I are both adults who decided to have some fun this summer, we both made no promises to each other and we had a great time. Rose is a guarded person and trust me you and most of her family have no idea who she really is. She is kind and funny and smart"

"Kind, huh I doubt that, she is nothing but a using bitch. She tried to keep you away from me this summer and it's not like she wants you. She did it just to get to me because she is jealous of our friendship."

Jacob was in shock. Maybe this was the wakeup call he needed. _Rosalie's jealous, Rosalie's selfish I think it may be the other way around Bella!_

"You know what Bells, I'm gonna skip the movie."

Jacob got in his truck and drove back out to the reservation. He was silently fuming. There were so many things he could of said but didn't. He was confused about a lot of things but for the first time he realised that maybe he needed to defend Rose instead of Bella. She was the one that he spent the majority of time with this summer and she was the one who never lied about her intentions. She was the one that he actually had fun with. She was the one he treated like a whore. A woman like Rose wouldn't forget that in a hurry.

Rosalie quickly packed her things and kept busy. She didn't want to think about Jacob going out with Bella and more importantly she didn't want to acknowledge that she was feeling hurt. It bought back too many memories, memories of Royce and being his second choice. Rosalie Cullen was no-ones second choice.

She couldn't wait to get on the plane tomorrow to take her as far away as possible from Jacob. Actually fuck that, she was leaving tonight. Screw the family dinner, screw Edward and his precious girlfriend there was no way in hell she was sitting across the Cullen formal dining table with her...Jacobs first and only choice.

**A/N: Hope you liked it & please review**


	2. Leaving on a jet plane

**A/N: Thank you so much for your kind reviews. Like I said before this is my first attempt at writting Twilight. I really appreciate the feedback. I want to say a big thanks to LJG for helping edit this story, and encouraging me to keep doing it!**

**Chapter 2 – Leaving on a Jet Plane**

**The Cullen's**

Rosalie was nosily packing upstairs as her father came in the front door. This would be the last evening Carlisle would get to spend with his wife and three children before the older two left for college.

He had specifically finished work at the hospital on time so he could enjoy the evening. Hearing the banging of doors and slamming of drawers coming from his eldest child's room made his smile disappear.

"What is going on?" Carlisle asked his wife as he gave her a quick kiss.

"Well you know our daughter. She came home in a bad mood hours ago and has been in her room doing that..." Esme motioned with her hand "for the past couple of hours."

"Have you spoken to her?"

"I've tried, but she doesn't want to talk. Maybe you could try?"

Carlisle sighed as he walked up the stairs. All three of his children were different but at least Edward and Alice were level headed. Unfortunately Rosalie was like fire and ice. She could be passionate, giving, warm and loving yet at other times she could be guarded, cold and downright nasty if you pissed her off enough. _What had happened to put her in this mood?_

"Hey honey, can I come in?" Carlisle asked as he opened the door.

"Sure." Rose replied turning her back to her father. If anyone could see through her tough exterior it was him. She needed a moment to compose herself.

"What's going on?" He asked lightly.

"I've decided to leave for New York tonight instead of tomorrow."

"But we are having a family dinner."

"Since when are Bella and Jasper family?" Rose snapped.

"What is going on sweetheart?"

"Nothing. I just want to get back to NYU and get organised for classes."

"And you don't think you can wait one more night?' He asked calmly.

"No daddy I don't. I've already changed my flight, and called a cab. I'm leaving in half an hour."

"Rosalie, please talk to me. What has you this upset?"

"Nothing dad, I just... I just have to get out of here."

"Well at least let me take you to the airport." He sighed in defeat. He knew once Rose had made up her mind that was the end of that.

"No. You have to be here. Family dinner remember." She smiled shyly.

"It's not a family dinner if one of my children isn't present."

"Dad, the guilt thing isn't going to work."

"Okay, Okay I just worry about you." He said as he hugged her.

"No need to dad I can take care of myself."

Twenty minutes later with the help of her parents she was putting her luggage into the waiting taxi. Just as Rose was leaving the house with her last bag Edward and Bella arrived. _Fucking great._

"Where are you going Rose?" Edward asked.

"Back to school." She answered icily giving Bella an equally icy glare.

"Tonight! Why?"

"I didn't realise I needed to report to you, little brother." She said, walking past the love birds and making her way to hug her parents and Alice one more time.

As soon as the cab was out of the driveway, Edward asked. "What is her problem? What happened today to get her all fired up?"

"I have no idea, she wouldn't talk to anyone." Esme answered.

"I think she had a fight with Jacob." Alice said in her chirpy little voice.

"Jacob? Bella's friend from the reservation?" Esme asked as they all sat in the living room. Bella looked sheepishly at her feet but said nothing.

"God mom, where have you been living? Rosie spent most of the summer with him." Alice chimed in.

"She never brought him to the house. Alice how on earth do you know these things and don't tell me about your physic abilities again. You know I don't believe you."

"Bella, did you know that Jacob and Rosalie spent time together this summer?" Edward asked.

"No." She lied.

"See Alice. Rose barely knows Jacob." Esme said.

"Oh she knows him." Alice said smirking.

"Alice, that is enough." Carlisle said sternly.

"Sorry dad."

While the Cullen family debated on whether or not Rose knew Jacob, Rosalie finally succumbed to her real feelings and allowed herself to cry as the plane took off down the runway.

**The Blacks**

"Okay I've had enough." Billy said.

"What?" Jacob said as he finished another mouthful of his dinner.

"Your bad mood for one and why Rosalie Cullen stormed out of here this morning for another."

"Dad, I don't want to talk about it."

"Well I don't really care, you give me an explanation and I will leave you alone."

"It's nothing we had a fight, she left. She can be such a bitch."

"Right and you can be such a delight all the time." Billy replied sarcastically.

"Not the same."

"Look I'm the first to admit, I was wrong about the Cullen girl; I assumed things about her I shouldn't have. Her looks, the way she dresses gives you one impression, but when I got to know her, she is a nice girl. She made you smile, even when you were arguing about who knew more than whom about cars."

"Dad"

"No let me finish. Son you know nothing would make me happier than seeing you with my best friend's daughter. But you need to realize that Bella, while I love that girl like she was my own, she is with Edward and from what I see and what Charlie tells me that isn't about to end any time soon."

"Dad, really are we gonna have this conversation?"

"Yes, since this normally would be your mother's job, God rest her soul, I'm afraid you are stuck with me. So yeah, I'm trying Jake I don't want you to make a mistake."

"A mistake?"

"God how thick are you? Look I know you THINK you are in love with Bella, but from where I was sitting and what I saw it was Rosalie that made you happy. Besides if you didn't care for her, you wouldn't be in the bad mood that you are in because she left this morning."

"She said it was over, she said it was just a summer thing, she doesn't care about me. She is Rosalie Cullen, way out of my league, she just.... well she just helped me try to make Bella jealous."

"Right, well that didn't exactly work out now did it?"

"I don't know Bella was annoyed that I spent so much time with Rose, it might have worked." Jake said a little hopefully.

"Jake, I think you know that Bella was annoyed because you weren't as available to her as what you usually are, not because she wants you."

"Dad, this is a weird conversation, I think I'm gonna go over to Quill's for a while."

"Fine, but think about what I said. I think you should call Rosalie or go and see her tomorrow before she leaves. She deserves that much."

Jacob rode his motorbike over to Quills and watched a football game. He was distracted. He thought about everything his father had said to him. Perhaps he was right; perhaps he should go over and see her in the morning. He had only ever been to the Cullen's a few times, usually with Edward and Bella and once this summer with Rose when no-one was home. Which made Jacob also think that Rose was ashamed to be seen with him, maybe she really did think he wasn't important enough to be introduced to her family as her friend?

_No screw her, she should apologise to me for not thinking I was important enough to meet her family. Well you treated her like a whore this morning; she has every right to be pissed._

Jacob tossed and turned all night with his conscious, going over and over every detail of the summer. He didn't know how he felt about anything. The only thing he was sure of was that she deserved some form of apology he shouldn't of treated her like that. At 4.00am his mind was made up, he would go over first thing in the morning. He thought she had a morning flight but wasn't entirely sure what time. He would go over at 7.00am and hoped she would at least let him in the front door so he could at least say he was sorry.

**The Cullen's**

As Jake pulled his motorbike up into the driveway of the Cullen mansion, Carlisle was making his way out of the front door.

"Jacob?" Carlisle asked.

"Um, yeah, hi Doctor Cullen, I was um, just wondering if Rosalie was home?" A very nervous Jacob asked. The town's doctor was just a little intimidating to Jake.

"I didn't realise you and Rosalie knew each other that well?"

"Oh well, we umm, she helped me work on an old car this summer and I just wanted to say goodbye." Jacobs face reddened as he spoke.

"Mmm so it seems Alice was right." Carlisle muttered to himself.

"I'm sorry sir?" Jacob asked.

"Oh nothing, I'm sorry to say that Rosalie decided to leave last night."

"She flew to New York last night?" Jacob asked.

"Yes she was quite upset when I got home last night and I don't know how well you know her but once that girl has her mind made up that is that. She couldn't get out of town quick enough."

"Oh." Was all Jacob could say. The tone of his voice and the disappointment written all over his face was not missed on Carlisle.

"Did you see her yesterday?" Carlisle asked feeling quite sorry for the young man standing in front of him.

"Yeah, we had an argument, I came to apologise."

"I see. Well if I know my daughter I'm sure she owes you an apology too. She can be quite mean when she wants to be. I'm sure you could call her."

"Yeah. Thanks Doctor Cullen I'll just get going now."

"Goodbye Jacob." _I must ask Alice tonight just what she does know._

Jacob's bike couldn't carry him fast enough; he just had to get out of there. He needed the safety of the reservation. He felt humiliated and stupid to think that he could ever have meant anything to her.

_Call her? Has he got to be joking? There is no way I'm calling her. She used you plain and simple Jaky boy. You stupid idiot, she told you it was over; she told you it was a no strings attached summer. Just forget her. It's not going to be that easy._

* * *

**A/N: Please let me know what you thought. Reviews keep me motivated**


	3. It's not over

**A/N: Thanks again for all your kind reviews. Also a big thanks to LJG for her help with editing and ideas. Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoy Chapter 3!**

* * *

**Chapter 3 – It's not over**

**Forks - Washington**

Over the next two months Alice made it her mission to befriend Jacob Black. Alice found Jake easy to read, she knew he was crazy about her older sister but was never going to admit it, so Alice felt that she would give both of them a little push in the right direction. She had always been intuitive and she knew her sister well, and that was, Rosalie was just as crazy about Jacob but was never going to admit that either. Sure Alice and Rosalie where like chalk and cheese but they would do anything for each other. So Alice was going to play match maker. The venue would be Alice's very own eighteenth birthday party.

Rosalie was standing at the bar in the Cullen's formal living area talking to a young college of her fathers. He had just started work as a first year intern at the hospital and was quite taken with Rose. Rosalie was smiling and chatting, but certainly wasn't interested in this man in any way.

Jacob had been playing the field with all of the girls in town, he had almost given up on hope of anything ever happening with Bella and he was trying to put Rosalie out of his mind. So sleeping around with the girls of Forks had become a great distraction. Word had gotten around that for an eighteen year old he was good screw.

He walked into the party with Jessica holding his hand. He looked around the party to see if he could see Alice, she had become quite a good friend. He did suspect she knew about his affair with Rose, he guessed Rose told her. _Typical girls._

Unfortunately the first person he saw was Rosalie. He was mesmerised. She stood there in a sexy but stylish short black dress that would make any red blooded man want her, her long blonde hair fell loosely past her shoulders.

Jacob stood rooted to the spot, he couldn't move, his heartbeat increased and he forgot all about the fact he was on a date with someone else. All he wanted to do was punch that puny weasel Rose was talking too, take her anywhere and fuck her senseless. No-one had the effect on him that she did.

Rose could feel someone looking at her intensely she looked up and locked eyes with Jacob. He had matured in the two months since she had seen him. He looked older, taller and sexier if that were at all possible. They both looked at each other with lust, want and desire. All the anger from what happened before she left for New York just disappeared.

_Wait, why is he here with that annoying Jessica? Mmm not for long honey. You won't be leaving with him!_

Rosalie excused herself from Dr whatever his name was. She was so uninterested in him she couldn't remember his name. All she wanted now was to get Jacob away from that silly girl and have her way with him.

"Hi it's Jessica right." Rose said sweetly.

"Yeah hi, I love your dress." Jessica gushed she didn't think Rosalie Cullen would know her.

"Oh thanks." She replied running her hands down her sides.

Jacob groaned inwardly to himself, this was Rose in fine form standing just so her cleavage was in optimum view for him and touching her perfect body right in front of him. _You Rosie are the biggest tease there is._

"Jacob how are you?" Rose said equally as sweet.

"Just great Rose, how is New York treating you? You left in such a hurry."He responded sarcastically.

"Oh well there was nothing keeping me here so I thought why not go a day earlier." She responded with a little venom in her voice this time.

Jessica was suddenly feeling a little uncomfortable so she made her way over to see Bella and Alice.

"What are you doing here?" Jacob asked.

"Alice is my sister. What are you doing here?" Rose hissed at him.

"Alice and I are friends she invited me."

"Oh since when are you friends with Alice? You brought that stupid Jessica here to annoy Bella. When are you going to give up?"

"Actually Alice and I became good friends after you left."

"Do NOT even think about using her like you did me." Rose said protectively.

"Don't be ridiculous I would never hurt Alice, unlike you, she actually has a heart and besides she is so in love with Jasper no-one is breaking them up. While we are on the subject if I remember correctly we both used each other, so don't play the victim with me."

"I'm not. I am fully aware of just what the deal was last summer. I just don't want my sister to get hurt."

"It's not like that. I promise you. I know Bella and I will never be together, I realise that now." He said a little softer, as he took Rose's hand in his.

"I'm no-one's second choice Jake." She whispered as she looked down at their joined hands.

"You're not my second choice Rosie."

"Jake." She said quietly wanting desperately to believe him.

They both felt it. It was still there. The electricity that ran through their fingertips was incredible. They looked into each other's eyes, they moved closer together, bodies almost touching desire building in both of them. Jacob brushed her hair behind her ear and whispered huskily "Let's get out of here." Rose smirked at him, he had grown up he was taking the lead; she was getting even more turned on.

"The garage, let me show you this old car I'm working on." Rose said as she moved a small distance away from him. The garage was a good pretence for them to be alone.

Within minutes they were outside and walking towards the Cullen's 6 car garage. Bella was standing on the balcony and saw them walking hand in hand. She stared in horror as Jake wrapped his arms around Rose and began kissing her neck, and unzipping her dress. _No Rosalie, I won't let you take Jake away from me. He is mine._

Of course Jake and Rosalie were too busy to notice that Bella was watching their every move.

As soon as the door closed and they were safely inside Jacob attacked Rose's lips, the kiss was hard and hot, he moved his tongue inside her mouth after he gently bit her bottom lip, something he remembered she loved. Well he remembered everything she loved. Just as she remembered everything he loved. In no time at all Rose had his shirt off and dragged her nails ever so lightly down his chest to his perfect six pack abbs. Next she slowly undone the button and zip of his jeans while kissing him back with everything she had.

Jake moaned into her mouth as she worked his jeans down his legs and began to stroke him. He picked her up never breaking contact with her lips; Rose's legs automatically went around his hips as he carried her to the nearest surface which happened to be her Porsche. He placed her on the bonnet of the car and while one hand stayed firmly around her waist the other pushed her dress up and began to stroke the inside of her milky toned thighs.

It wasn't long before he nearly ripped her panties off. He needed to discard what was keeping him from what he needed, or was it what he wanted? Either way he was consumed with desire for this woman. In no time they were off and he moved his fingers inside her, she let out a moan, which Jake knew was one of frustration, she needed more than his fingers could provide she needed his hard cock just like he needed to be inside her again. Lust, love or hate whatever it was the feelings they both had needed to be vented and sex was the way both of them could get their release.

He pushed inside her easily Rose was sitting on the edge of the bonnet of her car, legs wrapped around his waist as he thrust harder and harder into her.

"Fuck I've missed you." He muttered in her ear.

"Oh Jake don't stop."

Jacob moved his finger down to her clit to ensure they came at the same time. He was so close but he wanted to hold back a little. It was always so much better when her orgasm rocked her body as his spilled into her.

"Now! Rosie come for me now." He breathed into her ear.

"Yes, oh God yes." She screamed as they both climaxed at the same time.

After their breathing returned to normal and they dressed, Jacob was the first to break the silence.

"So who was your date?"

"Date?"

"The nerdy looking guy you were talking to when I got here."

"Oh, I have no idea of his name, friend of dad's he just moved to town. He is an intern at the hospital. Why? Were you jealous?" She asked a little smugly.

"Hardly, I could snap the guy like a twig if I wanted too."

"Oh you're such a cave man." Rose replied disgusted.

"Don't seem to remember you complaining five minutes ago."

"What about you? You left your date inside. Seriously Jake you are down dating. Jessica, please."

"Are you jealous?"

"Of her? You have got to be kidding me. But then I suppose there isn't much of a choice for you here in Forks."

"Where do you suggest I look then?" He said as he pulled her closer to him and looked into her eyes, stroking the side of her face. _Damn you Jake I'm like putty in your hands._

"I don't know, maybe New York."

"Really!" He said surprised. Kissing her softly on the lips.

"Maybe" she said caressing his face.

"Yeah maybe." He replied as they gazed into each other's eyes.

"Hey you two, Alice sent me down here they are about to cut the cake and she won't do it without you Rose." Jasper said as quietly as he could.

"How did she know we were here?" Rose asked.

"Be right there Jasper." Jake called out. "I have no idea it's like she has these physic powers your sister." Jake said as Rose held onto his shoulder for balance as she put her heels back on.

"I'll go up first follow in five minutes." Rose said as she gave him a quick kiss.

Just after Alice had cut the cake and Carlisle had made a speech, Rose was standing next to her mother, when she saw Jacob reappear as if nothing had happened she smiled at him, feeling her heart beat a little faster. He walked towards them and just as he reached Rose's side Bella appeared.

"Jacob please you have to take me home."

"Bella slow down what's wrong?"

"Edward and I...we...please Jake take me home. I have to get out of here."

"Okay of course, um I have to find Jessica I came with her."

"Give me your keys; I'll wait in the car." Bella commanded as she walked out of the house.

Jacob went to find Jessica and explain and then approached Rosalie lastly before he left.

"Rose, I have too, please don't look at me like that."

"Like what Jake?"

"Like that." He said pointing to the look on her face.

"Just go Jacob, don't keep Bella waiting."

"I'm sorry she needs me. I can't not be there for her."

"Of course not." She muttered.

"Rose, please...understand. I'll call you tomorrow." He tried.

"Go!" She yelled. "Just go Jake." She said with an icy tone. _I will always be second choice to Bella Swan._

Jacob drove Bella home in silence only to find out that she had an argument with Edward. It was a silly argument and everything would be sorted out.

"I just don't understand why he needs to spend time with his friends, I'm more important." Bella went on and on repeating the story.

Jacob gripped the steering wheel even tighter. This wasn't important. It's not like they had broken up, it's not even like they had a huge fight. Bella was feeling threatened and once again Jake had given in and left Rosalie. _I have to stop; I'm never going to be happy while I let Bella control me. What is wrong with me? I have to let Rose know she is my first choice. I know that now, tomorrow I'm gonna tell her tomorrow. _

Rosalie smiled and talked to everyone and at 1.00am thought she had played her part long enough and said her goodnights and went up to her bedroom. She has just got settled in bed when Alice came in.

"What are you doing here birthday girl?" Rose asked just wanting to be alone.

"Checking on my sister. Are you okay? I saw Jacob leave with Bella."

"Yeah I'm fine. I came home thinking...I don't know that maybe..." Rose shrugged her shoulders and looked at her younger sister with sad eyes.

"That maybe you and Jake could make something work." Alice finished for her.

"Yeah, stupid huh. He will always pick Bella."

"You're going to go back to New York first thing tomorrow aren't you?"Alice said as a statement more that a question.

"Yeah. I have too. I need to get out of here. I can say yes to Emmett now."

"Emmett?"

"He is a guy I have met at college who has been asking me out for some time, I've said no thinking stupidly that I could come back and Jacob and I could work something out. But now I know that isn't going to happen I can say yes to Emmett."

"Don't Rosie, I know it might not seem like it but Jake he...he really cares about you."

"Alice you don't have to say that it's okay, I know he doesn't, he thinks I'm an easy lay that's all. It's over."

Alice left and Rosalie closed her eyes and tried to push the memory of Jacobs's mouth on hers and his body inside of her. She felt so together when she was with him only hours ago, now she couldn't feel any more alone.

* * *

**A/N: Please review, they make me smile, motivate me to continue and help me know I'm on the right track. Thanks!**


	4. Sexy Back

**A/N: Sorry it has taken so long to get this chapter done. I've had a few computer problems. Anyway Thank you everyone who reviewed the last chapter. Thanks as always to LJG for editing and helping with some plot lines. Hope you enjoy this chapter.****Chapter 4 – Sexy Back**

* * *

Rosalie was calm; she had made up her mind and was happy with her decision. It was early and she was enjoying the peace and quiet of the house, as the rest of the family slept. Rose packed her overnight bag and would leave in a few hours for the airport, away from Forks, away from Jake and to the safety of her studies.

The silence was broken by her iPhone ringing loudly. Despite herself she couldn't help but smile. The song was Justin Timberlake's Sexy Back. Jacob had thought it would be fun last summer to make that her ring tone for him accompanied by a very wet and shirtless picture of him taken at La Push beach after a day of swimming. He had the same song for her on his phone along with a picture of her in a bikini taken on the same day.

Rosalie picked up the phone and hit the ignore button. Thirty seconds later the phone rang again, so of course she hit the ignore button again. It didn't take much for Rose's mood to change, so now she was getting confused all over again. _Please leave me alone._

Another minute passed and a text message came through.

From Jacob: If you won't pick up the phone, I'm coming over

From Rose: No!

From Jacob: Please I need to explain

From Rose: No need I get it

From Jacob: No you don't I can't just drop my friends

Rosalie read the last message and rolled her eyes. She never bothered replying to that message. Jake waited, after ten minutes and no response he decided the only way to sort this out was to take his chances and go over to see her. Rose decided to go to the airport early, she didn't want to run the risk of him showing up, giving her a heartfelt speech that she would fall for all over again.

She quickly took her things down to the garage, momentarily looking at her Porsche, pushing the memories of what happened on her very precious car less than twelve hours ago.

Rose started the car, brought it around the front of the house and quickly went inside to scribble a note for the family, requesting anyone but Alice pick it up from the airport for her. She loved her sister but not enough to let her drive her pride and joy.

Rose was leaving the house, handbag over her shoulder, blonde hair tied loosely in a pony tail, Chanel sunglasses firmly in place, immaculate outfit as always feeling confident or at least she put on a good show that she was. Just as she opened the passenger side door to put her handbag in she heard Jacobs's motorbike speeding up the driveway.

"Going somewhere?" he asked sarcastically.

"Don't be smart. You know I am."

"Didn't think your flight was until 11.00am?"

"I didn't think you would remember."

"Rose can we stop this?"

"Why? It's what we do. Now I have to leave, sorry to have wasted your time."

"GOD! You are THE MOST infuriating woman on this planet. Will you just shut up and let me explain." Jake said exasperated.

"Jake its fine. There is nothing to explain. We had sex, you left with Bella, Bella is your first choice again, game over. See not that difficult." Rose said as she started to walk around to the driver's side of the car.

"No." He said as he grabbed her hand and pushed her against the car. "Listen, I'm only going to say this one more time. I will never have Bella, but she is my friend. I care about her and you help your friends when they need it. You would understand if you actually had any friends of your own." Jacob said regretting it as soon as it left his mouth.

Rosalie pulled her hand out of his and refused to look at him. "If I'm such a bad friend why did you waste so much time with me this summer? Oh that's right so you get to tell all of your friends at the reservation that you screwed the rich, oldest Cullen daughter, help make Bella jealous and learn how to fuck. You really know how to make a girl feel special."

"Rose, fuck…I'm sorry that just came out all wrong. See you drive me crazy. Please look at me." He said softly as he took her hand in his again.

Rose looked at his throat she couldn't bare to look him in the eye. "I am looking at you." She said meekly. There relationship was like fire and ice, they both said mean things and within seconds a single brush of their fingertips could send electricity through their whole body and all was forgiven, like it never happened. They were dangerous for each other.

"No you aren't. Look me in the eye." He said as he placed two fingers under her chin and lifted her face to look him in the eye. They gazed into each others eyes, both of them feeling the pull towards each other that had always been there.

"Tell me last night meant nothing; tell me you couldn't feel it. Something was different." Jacob said huskily as he played with a loose strand of her hair.

"It was just sex Jacob." She lied.

"Okay, if it was just sex why did we talk about me "maybe" moving to New York?"

"Jake… please don't, it will never work. Bella…"

"Is my friend, you are so much more than that."

"Jake I have to go."

"I will let you go but not before you look me in the eye and tell me you don't care about me."

Rose once again focused on his throat, took a deep breath and whispered. "I don't care about you." Her heart was racing and she hated lying to him and hurting him like this.

"LOOK me in the EYE and say it." Jake commanded.

Defiantly Rose straightened up and with everything she had said in a firm steady voice "I don't care about you." Her heart was breaking as she knew this was the biggest lie she had ever told and she had told plenty in her time.

"Fine." He scowled and let go of her hand.

He walked to his bike without turning around and rode off down the driveway.

Rose sat in the driver's seat and felt awful, she certainly was living up to her nickname of Ice Princess. _You are the only man I've ever met with the potential to hurt me and you have done it too many times. This is for the best. I know it is._

**The Blacks**

"Jake, phone." Billy called out.

"I'm not home" was the muffled reply from Jacobs pig sty of a bedroom.

"What is going on? That was Jessica; she says she has been trying to call you all week."

"I told her it was over so there is nothing left to say." Jake replied not taking his eyes off the ice hockey game that was on the television.

"Don't turn into that guy Jake."

"What? I just want to be left alone and watch the freakin hockey. Is it too much to ask?"

Billy walked over and turned the television off. He turned and sat on the end of his son's bed.

"I don't know what the hell has got into you in the last couple of weeks but I don't like it one bit. Jessica is a nice girl, you used her up and spat her out, who's next, Leah, Angela or I don't know maybe Alice." Billy said raising his hands in frustration.

"Alice? No, Alice is really nice, she is a good friend. I'm definitely not interested in her that way. I couldn't, in some weird way Alice is like a little sister to me."

"Well that's good to hear. But son you can't just sleep with every girl in town it's not right."

"You didn't have a problem with me sleeping with Rosalie." Jake said a little calmer.

"That's because I knew you two were the real thing even if you two don't."

"Dad thanks but this kinda talk is creepy, I think you have been watching too much Dr Phil."

"Hey, that's an interesting program." Billy said laughing. "Come on lets have some dinner, and you can tell me how you plan on winning Miss Cullen back."

"Sorry to break it to you, pops it's never gonna happen, she is gone, won't forgive me, is convinced I still want Bella and she refuses to listen to me."

"We will see, let her cool off she is as hot tempered as you, she will be home for Christmas in a month, let's just see. You have a month to plot with young Alice I know between the two of you, you will be able to figure out something."

"I don't know dad, she drives me crazy."

Billy laughed. "That's why I know it's real. Your mama drove me crazy too."

**New York University**

Rosalie was coming out of her last class for the day when she saw Emmett McCarty standing by the door. _It's now or never s_he flashed him her beautiful smile and walked towards him.

"Hi." She said still smiling.

"Hey Rose." Emmett replied. _Play it cool, she turned you down remember_

"So I was wondering if you weren't busy tomorrow night if you would like to have dinner with me?" Rose asked confidently.

"Sure." Emmett replied, try to sound casual.

"You can pick me up at my dorm room at 7.00."

"Oh um sure great Rose I'll see you then." _How the hell did that happen?_

"See you then." She said giving him another smile, this one a little sexier.

Rosalie walked away feeling good. She had known Emmett McCarty had been crazy about her since they started University last year. Now she was ready to be someone's first choice. It simply didn't dawn on her that she was making Emmett her second choice.

* * *

**A/N Please review!**


	5. You'll think of me

**A/N: Thanks for all of your reviews and the continuing support of this story. Thanks again to LJG for her editting and the late night re write of the ending.**

**

* * *

****Chapter 5 – You'll think of me**

**Rosalie's Dorm – New York University**

It was a week before Christmas and Rosalie had now been dating Emmett for a month. Things were good, well great actually. Emmett was really good looking, he was attentive, he was charming, he was smart, and he came from a well respected family. So all in all on paper Emmett and Rosalie SHOULD live happily ever after. So why couldn't she stop thinking about Jacob? The more she stopped trying to think about him the more she thought of him. How was it possible to live so far away from a person and they still drove you crazy?

"Hey can I come in?" Tanya asked as she came into Rose's lovely single dorm room.

"Hey Tanya. How are things?"

"Oh not bad. So tell me, I want the gossip, you and Emmett?"

"He is great. He really is, he is even coming home with me for Christmas, since we see his family here in New York often he said he couldn't stand to be away from me for the holidays so he offered to come and meet my family."

"Ohhhh so sweet. Wow that sounds like it is getting serious. Although, the Rose I know usually doesn't like the sweet guys."

"Well Emmett's different and yeah I guess we have got quite serious fast." Rose said a little nervously as she paced around the room.

"Oh Oooo what's wrong?"

"Oh you will think I'm crazy."

"I promise I won't. For Gods sake I won't even go to your family home for fear of running into that gorgeous brother of yours."

"Oh Tanya I had no idea you still had feelings for Edward, that seems like a hundred years ago."

"I know believe me, but I was sixteen crazy in love and lost my virginity to him. It makes it difficult and quite obvious why I conveniently have plans when we are supposed to visit, given our families years of friendship."

"If it makes you feel any better you are so one hundred times more beautiful then Bella." Rosalie said kindly.

"True, but still he just never wanted me the same way I wanted him."

"Yeah I know how that one goes."

"Oh now I get it. This has to do with the sexy younger man. Jacob. You have to admit it's kind of romantic. It starts off you using each other for sex then all of a sudden you realize you have all these feelings for him."

"Tanya, calm down it's not a romance novel, far from it. We fight, we have sex, we fight, he chooses Bella, we have make up sex and then the cycle continues. It is completely unhealthy."

"Hmmm so how does Emmett make you feel?"

"Safe and happy. It's easy with him."

"How's the sex?"

'Well it's um…. yeah its okay."

"Okay? Are you telling me Emmett is not that great in bed? I mean he is hot, I just assumed you guys would be having awesome sex!"

"No, it's just, he does all the right things… he does, but I just…"

"Just what? Oh my God you fake it."

"Shh not so loud." Rose said. "Yes I fake it, every single time. I get so mad at Jacob."

"Jacob? Why is Emmett's inability Jacob's fault?'

"I cant… I don't want to talk about it any more."

"Rosalie Cullen are you telling me the boy from an Indian Reservation is the only man who can, hmmm, what's the polite way of putting this, satisfy you."

"YES! YES YES! Happy now? I'm so fucking frustrated all I think about is being naked with Jacob, locked in a hotel room for 48 hours and not leaving."

Tanya was now sitting on the sofa laughing so hard she had tears in her eyes. "Oh I am going to swallow my pride and I am coming to the Cullen Christmas Eve party because I want to see the fireworks. You horny as all hell for poor boy, while rich boyfriend can't get his girlfriend off. That is priceless. It is going to be fun. Well fun for me, maybe not so much fun for you. The added bonus is I also get to show Edward what he is missing."

**Sam's Garage – Forks Washington**

Jacob was working on an old Mustang car brought in by a collector. He loved fixing cars and bikes but his passion was restoring old cars from a trip to the scrap heap. This Mustang was one very similar to the one he and Rosalie worked on over the summer. He wished he could tell her about it, he knew she would love it. He also had far too much pride to call, text or email her. She left him without giving him a chance. He was done. _Until the next time you see her._

"Jake, visitor" Sam called out.

Jake annoyingly stopped what he was doing and made his way to the front of the garage only to see Alice.

"Hey Alice, I'd hug you but I don't think you would want grease on your fancy dress."

"No Jacob unlike my sister I do not like grease, but I'll take a rain check." She said smiling.

"So what brings you by?"

"Well I wanted to invite you to our annual Christmas party."

"Oh Alice that's really nice of you but I don't think that is a good idea."

"And why not?" she asked hands on hips.

"Honestly, you have to ask? I don't want to see Rose. I especially don't want to see Rose WITH her new boyfriend."

"How do you know about him?"

"Bella told me."

"Of course she did. That girl she really makes me mad sometimes. Look I know my sister, this guy Emmett, he is a diversion, and he is her rebound guy."

"Rebound guy?"

"Yeah to get over you dummy. Jake trust me on this it is you she wants, she is just well…Rosalie. A complicated pain in the ass with too much pride for her own good. So she down dates."

"I would hardly call the guy she is seeing down dating, Bella rattled off how great he was." Jacob said with an annoyed tone in his voice.

"Yeah but Rose likes him because he adores her, gives her everything she wants and doesn't argue with her, you were too much for her. Besides, Rose isn't coming home for Christmas, she is spending it with Emmett's family."

"Oh" he said, not knowing if that was worse.

"Please, Jacob please, for me. It's Christmas, it will be fun."

"Okay Okay, I'll go." He said as he folded the invitation and put it in the pocket of his dirty jeans, and laughed as Alice made a disgusted look.

"Great see you in three days." Alice said brightly.

**Cullen Residence Christmas Eve**

Rose was standing with her parents, Emmett and Tanya when Jacob walked in and he and Rosalie locked eyes. _What is he doing here? Fucking Alice._

"Is that who I think it is?" Tanya leaned over to Rose and whispered.

"If you think its Jacob, than yes." Rose said in her typical sarcastic tone.

"Oh Rosie, nice job." She smirked as she looked Jacob over from head to toe like he was a prize winning stallion. Tanya then looked over at Emmett and appraised him in the same manner. "Sucks to be you tonight." She said with an evil laugh.

Alice came to greet Jacob to try and calm him down because she knew he would be pissed off.

"I know, I know, I lied and I'm sorry."

"Alice." He sighed "I'm outta here."

"Jake please stay… for me. There are enough people here, you don't even have to speak to her." Alice pleaded.

Jake sighed. "Only for an hour okay."

"Thanks, come on Jasper is over here." She said taking his arm walking him over to Jasper and some friends.

Even though Jake was having a good time, he watched the clock intently for the promised hour to be up. He had no desire to spend one more minute watching Rose and Emmett. As the hour mark approached he said his goodbyes and headed for the door.

"Leaving so soon?" Rose said sarcastically, with her hand on the door preventing him from leaving.

"You have had too much to drink." Jake replied.

"Isn't that what you do at parties?"

"Not all of us. Why are you even here? Aren't you supposed to be with the Hulk and his family?"

"His name is Emmett and that was never the plan. We were always coming to Forks for Christmas."

Jacob took a deep breath to calm himself "Your sister is good."

"Yes subtle as a brick." Rose replied, smiling slightly. "How have you been?" she asked.

"Good." He lied "And you?"

"Yeah good." She lied.

After a few minutes of awkward silence Jacob said "I was thinking about you the other day." _Well everyday but anyway_.

"Oh." Rose said. _I think about you everyday._

"A car came into the shop and it's similar to the one you helped me with." He said

"Oh really? I mean you know that model is so rare."

"I know. It needs a lot of work done but, hey if you get a chance before you head back to school you should come and check it out."

"Yeah that sounds great." She replied. She looked at him and smiled before asking "Umm are we having a normal conversation?"

"Yeah I think we are. Who would have thought?" he said returning her smile, and looking over her shoulder to see the _Hulk_ heading towards them.

Ready to avoid meeting the _Hulk_ Jacob grabs for the door handle.

"Jake what happened?" touching his hand.

"Oh it's nothing. I burnt my hand at work."

"Jake, you have to be careful. Did you get my dad to look at it? It looks pretty bad, you don't want to get an infection. Why weren't you wearing safety gloves?"

The warmth and concern in her voice melted away all of his anger towards her. He felt lighter suddenly like everything was going to work out. When he didn't answer her, Rose looked up and he was smiling at her.

"What?" she said confused, still holding his hand gently.

"You are a liar." He said boldly as he moved closer to her.

"What are you talking about?"

"You do care about me." Jake whispered against her ear. Rose closed her eyes briefly, before remembering where they were.

"Of course I do." She replied, pulling away and looking at him.

As he leaves through the door he turns and says "See you in a few days at the garage." He winks and gives her the cheeky grin she adores, before closing the door.

**A/N: Thanks for reading all feedback is appreciated. Please review!**


	6. Whatya want from me?

**A/N: Sorry it has taken so long to update this story. I have had a lot going on at the moment. Thanks again to all the people who are still reading and reviewing this story. I really appreciate it. A big thanks to LJG for all your help.**

**I know it's sad but I am a sucker for American Idol and absolutley love Adam Lambert. This is one of my favourite songs and I think it suits Rose and Jake perfectly! Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**

* * *

****CHAPTER 6 – WHATYA WANT FROM ME**

_Just don't give up_

_I'm working it out_

_Please don't give in, I won't let you down_

_It messed me up need a second to breathe_

_Just keep coming around_

_Whatya want from me_

_Whatya want from me_

_ADAM LAMBERT_

Two days after Christmas Rosalie couldn't wait any longer, she had to see this car. She knew Jacob well and knew he would not be able to stay away from the car either. She just hoped she could sweet talk her way into letting her help him, so she packed a small bag with her old work clothes just in case, before she headed out to Sam's Garage.

Rosalie was up front with Emmett and told him that Jake was a friend who shared her love of cars and was going to check it out and would only be a couple of hours. Emmett was definitely comfortable and trusted Rose completely; she had given him no reason to be jealous so he made plans with Edward and Jasper to go hiking for the day.

Given it was still the holidays the garage looked pretty well deserted, the only sign of life was Jake's motorbike out the front. She knocked on the door and of course got no response, between the radio blaring and the noise of the mechanical tools Jacob was using he couldn't hear her. In typical Rosalie form she sighed in frustration and pushed on the door hoping he hadn't locked it. To her amazement he hadn't.

She smiled when she saw his feet underneath the car; she approached and kicked his foot.

"Hey, what the fuck?" Jacob said as he slid out from under the car. On looking up at Rose in her fitted jeans and equally fitted t-shirt he could feel his heart start racing. "Oh sorry" He said.

"You should be, I could have been anyone here to clean out the place."

"Yeah well lucky for me it's just you." He said smiling.

"So wow this is it." Rose said admiring the car. Anything to distract her from the fact that all she wanted to do was rip off his dirty, grease stained t-shirt.

"Yeah. She is amazing; I just wish I could get her to turn over. What is in that bag?" He asked knowing full well Rose wanted in on the project.

"Well, see I was thinking..."

"Really wow, hope that didn't hurt too much Blondie." He said with a smirk.

"I'm ignoring that comment. Well you know I happen to know a lot about cars and I thought being the nice person I am that I would come by and see if you needed some help. But I mean if you don't think you need it..." She said shrugging her shoulders.

"MMM I see well I guess I could use you as my apprentice."

"Ha, you think because you are a trainee mechanic you know more than me?"

"I knew more before I started my apprenticeship."

"In your dreams. I'll be designing these things in a few years."

"Doesn't mean you will know how to fix them."

"Look can I help or not?" Rose said itching to get started.

"Of course you can. Actually as much as it kills me to say it, I would love your opinion."

"Great. I'll just go and get changed."

A few minutes later, she appeared in her old favourite pair of jeans that were worn and had a few too many grease stains and an equally old long sleeved t-shirt with the same amount of stains on it and some work boots. Even dressed like it caused Jacob's body to react in a way he didn't want it too.

Jake explained his problem with the car and they discussed it for a while before Rose had an idea.

"Look my hand is smaller than yours, I think if I can get it in there and turn it slightly it might just work."

"At this point I'll try that."

Rose did as she explained and was able to move it just slightly.

"Okay, try that." She said as Jake eagerly got in the driver's side and turned the ignition, after three turns it worked.

"Oh Yes!" Jake said as he got out of the car. Rose laughed surprised that it worked.

"It worked, we did it" She said.

Jake put up his hand and she high fived him, something they always did when they had a success. It was just so comfortable between them. Cars were the equaliser for them; it made them feel like a team, with common goals.

"I can't believe it; you have no idea how long I have been trying to get this to work." Jake said as he picked her up and spun her around. He put her back on the ground and without thinking, without words, their lips touched and they both urgently began kissing.

Rose's hands were wrapped around Jakes head to keep him as close as possible, her hands running through his hair. He held her waist tightly to his body and kissed her with more passion then he thought he could possibly have. His tongue began exploring her mouth as she moaned into his. Feeling his chest against hers was something she would never get sick of feeling. He tore his mouth from hers and began kissing her ear and neck, his hands moving to her face and tangling with her hair. She moved her hands down his muscular back. Jake wanted to feel her skin so he left one hand pulling her head close to his, his fist full of tangled long blonde hair while the other began to lift the bottom of her t-shirt so he could feel her smooth skin.

"God Rose I want you." He whispered huskily into her ear.

Hearing that made her freeze. What was she doing? _EMMETT_

Feeling Rose stiffen and she stopped responding to him, he pulled away and cupped the side of her face, looking for any sign of something he may have done wrong,

"Babe what is it? What's wrong?" He asked his voice laced with concern.

"I'm so sorry, Jacob, I shouldn't be doing this, I have a boyfriend. I don't want to be a cheater."

He still held her face in his hands as she did the same thing, Rose couldn't bring herself to stop touching him even though she knew it was wrong.

"Whatya want from me Rose?" Jacob asked softly.

"I don't know. You confuse me. Everything between us started out so twisted. It was like a game."

"And now?" He asked eagerly.

"Now, well I don't know. I just know you are like a magnet. Every time I see you, I'm drawn to you and I know I shouldn't be. I'm with Emmett. He is a good guy; he makes me happy but you... you just do something to me I can't explain."

They both had moved their hands from each other's face and were standing inches apart holding both hands looking into each other's eyes. In all the time they had known each other this was the most honest Rose had ever been with Jacob.

"Whatya want from me Jake?" She asked in return.

"You confuse me too. You make me feel so many things I don't even know how to explain them. But what do I want from you? Well I guess I want you. All of you. I know this started out as a stupid twisted game but somewhere along the line I realised I just wanted to be with you."

"Jake do you really think we could make it work?"

"I don't know, I mean you live in New York, you have all these plans of one day working for a design team for a Formula One Racing Team in Europe. I have responsibilities. I have my father, I have the Reservation."

"You scare me Jake." She blurted out. She never dreamed of admitting that to him.

Jake pulled away from her. It was like she had taken a knife and stuck it through his chest. Rose knew him so well and read the signs on his face.

"No, no, not physically scared of you. I know you would never hurt me. My feelings for you scare me. I can honestly say the feelings I have for you are something I've never felt before. I don't know what to do with them. I don't know what they even mean."

"It isn't exactly easy for me. I have all these feelings for you too and you have a boyfriend, who can give you the life that you are used too. He fits in with your family and he is in New York with you. I'm here in Forks. I can't compete with that."

"Jake, money isn't the most important thing to me and in case you have forgotten my parents think quite a lot of you too, so you should stop worrying about that, and Alice, she is your biggest cheerleader."

"I know, I'm sorry it's just, you have everything, the perfect life. It's just me and my dad out at the Reservation. We don't have much."

"You have far more than you know."

"I know, it's just I get a little insecure. What are we doing? We are actually having a serious conversation." He said smiling relieved that they finally felt comfortable with each other. Finally they weren't hiding behind snide comments and sarcastic, nasty talking.

I don't know what to do." Rose said sadly.

"I don't either."

"Whatya want from me" Rose asked again.

"What I want is for you to break up with the _hulk_ and move back to Forks and live with me. But I know that won't happen. Whatya want from me?" He asked again.

"I want you in my life. I want to be with you, I want to be able to come home and kiss you, argue with you. I want it all too Jake. I just don't think it can be as simple as that. Like you said we both have dreams and commitments."

"Yeah. So what do we do now?"

"Maybe we need some time to think about it." Rose suggested.

"Would it be too much to ask that you break up with the _Hulk_ while we think about it?"

"Jake..." Rose sighed

"Well it's only fair. I want you Rose. I don't want to share you. Do you have any idea what it feels like having to see you with him? It made me sick. I thought I was jealous of Edward that is nothing to how I feel when I see Emmett touch you."

"You are right; I wouldn't like it if you had a girlfriend."

Jake kissed her lightly on the lips. "We both need to think, we can work this out."

"Yeah we can. I promise. I had better go. I will break up with Emmett when I get back to University. I don't want to get you involved in this."

"I can handle the _Hulk." _Jake said defensively.

"I know you can baby." She said running her nails along his bicep. I just don't want this to get any messier than it has to be."

Rose kissed Jacob softly on the lips before leaving the garage. Her heart was racing. _Am I really going to do this? Does Jake really want me as much as I want him?_

Jake watched Rosalie walk out of the garage. _I can't believe she is going to give me a chance, a real chance._

**Local Cafe**

Rose sat with Edward, Jasper, Bella, Alice and of course Emmett. The boys discussed their day of hiking and the girls discussed the differences between College and High School. Rose sat staring into thin air fantasying about her morning with Jake. _Whatya want from me Rose? Well Jake what I want is to be alone with you in a hotel room making love to you in every position imaginable._

"Rose, honey, what do you think?" Emmett asked bringing Rose out of her day dream.

"Oh sorry I was miles away."

"I can see that." Emmett moved closer and whispered in her ear "Must have been good, you were blushing and I can't remember ever seeing you blush.

"Oh it was nothing." She lied. "So what are the plans for dinner?" She asked covering up.

"We thought we might take a drive up to Port Angeles and go to the Italian restaurant."

"Sure why not." Rose replied.

"So how did you go with the car today?" Alice asked.

"Great! Between us we got it to kick over so fingers crossed Jake should be able to fully restore it."

"That's great. You guys make a great team." Alice said with an innocent look on her face that was not missed by Rose. The look said. _I know what you have been up to big sis and I want details later!_

* * *

**_A/N: Hope you enjoyed it and please review. It keeps me motivated!_**


	7. Born to be my baby

**A/N: Thank you all again so much for your reviews and words of encouragement. I hope you like this chapter. Thanks again LJG for you editting! Don't know what I would do without you! **

**This chapter is dedicated to Cydney94 who I am slowly converting to becoming a Bon Jovi fan.**

_

* * *

_**CHAPTER 7 – BORN TO BE MY BABY**

**You were born to be my baby**

**And baby, I was made to be your man**

**We got something to believe in**

**Even if we don't know where we stand**

**Only God would know the reasons**

**But I bet he must have had a plan**

**Cause you were born to be my baby **

**And baby, I was made to be your man**

**Jon Bon Jovi**

* * *

_Rose and Jake had kept away from each other as they both didn't trust themselves to be alone together. But now Rose and Emmett were leaving on an early afternoon flight New Years Eve, which was tomorrow, the thought of not seeing each other until God knew when was playing on both of their minds._

Jake was short and rude with just about everyone that crossed his path including Bella who of course went running to Edward in tears. Rose was trying to keep her irritation with the world in check but it was getting more and more difficult. Finally she snapped. It was now or never. If she didn't see Jake tonight who knew when she would. After wrestling with her conscious, at 2.00am she sent Jake a text message, hoping he would hear it.

From Rose: I can't sleep.

From Jake: Me neither. Can you come over?

From Rose: I want to. God knows I want to but I don't know.

From Jake: Baby please, I just want to hold you before you leave tomorrow.

From Rose: Hold me? That's it.

From Jake: Oh course not I'm just trying to be romantic.

From Rose: Jake and Rose romantic, do you really think we could be THAT couple?

From Jake: Probably not. Just get your hot ass over here.

From Rose: Ahh that's the Jake I know!

From Jake: So will you come?

From Rose: Depends, what you do, but you usually can make me.

From Jake: Fuck I'm hard already stop flirting and get over here.

From Rose: Give me 30 minutes and I'll be in your garage.

From Jake: Make it 15.

From Rose: Jake I have to push my car down the driveway so no-one will hear me.

From Jake: I'm on my way to you. Just walk down the driveway I don't want you pushing the car down the driveway.

From: Rose: I'm not that fragile I can do it.

From Jake: I am not arguing about this. I want to be the one to wear you out; I'm selfish I want you now not in 30 minutes.

From Rose: You win, this time - only because I want you too and don't want to wait any longer.

From Jake: I'm on the bike, see you in 15 minutes.

Rosalie wanted to change and put her sexiest underwear on but time wouldn't allow that. She wanted Jake so badly and wanted to make it a night he would never forget. She quickly pulled on a pair of jeans, a shirt and jacket. She then tied her hair back, sprayed herself with Calvin Klein's Obsession and quietly slipped out the back door and made her walk down the driveway. Why her parents insisted on such a long driveway was beyond her and she was cursing them for it now.

Finally she made it to the end and there he was. He looked her over and smiled in that way that made her heart melt. She walked over and he pulled her to him, and kissed her urgently.

"Let's get out of here." Jake whispered in her ear.

All Rose could do was nod her head in agreement as he handed her his motorcycle helmet. She held on to him tightly as he sped off towards his home. Just feeling her arms around him and her breasts pushed up against his back felt so surreal he smiled to himself. It wasn't just about the sex, although that was great, it was Rose, she was what he wanted, all of her, bad moods and all.

They arrived at the Black family home on the Indian Reservation and didn't leave the garage. Jake took off the helmet and, took her hair out of the messy ponytail it was in. He ran his fingers through her hair while she stared into his chocolate eyes. It was a moment of intimacy that neither of them had shared. His hand then moved to cup the side of her face and they moved together and began to kiss slowly. They knew they were on a time limit but for right now they didn't want to rush it.

Rosalie shivered slightly as Jake unzipped her jacket and the freezing garage hit her bare arms.

"Oh babe I'm sorry it's so cold out here. Do you want to go into the house?" He asked.

"No, I'm fine; we don't want to wake your dad. Do you still have those blankets I bought over?"

"Yeah I do." He said smiling, remembering where he had put the expensive comforter and other blankets Rose had brought over during the summer. "Someone didn't want to do it on the hard floor." He said throwing her a sexy smirk.

"You will be thanking me soon, when we are warm underneath them."

Jake retrieved the blankets and made a make shift bed; they climbed underneath the blankets and began quickly taking each other's clothes off. There was nothing to stop them now.

Jake moved slightly and lifted the blanket. "I just want to look at you for a minute." He said huskily before kissing his way down her neck. She rolled over so she was on top of him. She sat on his thighs and stroked his already hard cock. He just laid there and watched her every movement.

God she is so beautiful

Rose sat forward a little and began rubbing herself against his shaft, they both moaned at the same time. Without warning she sat with his cock at her entrance and slowly moved down on top of him, she repeated her movements slower each time, they locked eyes and she continued to control this session. She rocked her hips back and forth, lifting herself completely off him before sitting back down harder onto him, all the while his eyes never left hers and his hands grazed across her hard nipples.

"Enough babe please fuck me now." He asked, his eyes had totally glazed over with lust.

"Mmm yes," she replied with the same lust filled eyes.

Jake sat up and Rose wrapped her legs around his waist and they thrust into each other slowly at first, but that was never going to last long, they both needed the long overdue release. Harder and faster they grinded into each other, he kissed her neck while her hands ran up and down his back and up to his head pulling him in to kiss her.

"Jake, I'm gonna...come...now..." As she moaned the last word he cut her off with his mouth on hers. As her orgasm rocked her whole body, they were fully connected his mouth on hers as he could feel her shudder around him. Within seconds he joined her, still kissing her yet letting out a slight grunt at the same time.

They pulled back and looked at each other, letting their breathes return to normal. No words were spoken but a silent understanding passed through them. No matter what the future would bring or how hard things could get living on the other side of the country from each other, they would make it work. Nothing had ever felt so right for either of them.

They lay down together and held each other under the warmth of the blankets.

"That was um well... wow." Rose said.

"Yeah, for someone with a College education your choice of vocabulary is pretty limited." Jake replied. He didn't want this to turn into a sad farewell he knew how he felt about her, but this was them, they didn't do mushy and romantic.

"True, but I have to dumb it down because I mean you are just a mechanic." She said playfully.

"Ouch, that kinda hurts. Well I will always know more than you about cars so I will always win." He said as he rolled on top of her. "It's my turn to torture you a little now."

They had been asleep for about an hour and Rose woke with a start, there was light starting to come through the window of the garage. Oh shit.

"Jake, Jake"

"What is it hun?" He said groggily.

"You have to take me home. The sun is starting to come up and I have to get home." Rose was starting to panic. "I don't know who it will be worse getting caught by Emmett or my parents neither would be happy."

"Hey calm down. Just get dressed and I will have you home before you know it." He said trying to calm her down. He could see the panic in her eyes.

"Your right. No-one will be up yet."

Rose got on the back of his bike and they rode as fast as they could to the Cullen's driveway. She didn't want to leave him but it was 6.00am and the sun was definitely nearly up.

"Please call or text to let me know when you are safe in New York."

"Ha no-one is safe in New York." She said flippantly.

"Don't joke about that Rose. I worried about you before when we weren't together, now it will be worse. I want to be there for you."

"I'm a big girl and can look after myself. You don't need to worry."

"But I do. Rose don't you get it? You mean everything to me."

"You mean everything to me too Jake but I'm not going to cry and get upset, that isn't the way we work."

"What do you mean cry, you actually have tear ducts? I thought you may have been born without them." He said playing along. She was right, getting all sad and upset wasn't going to achieve anything.

"Okay, I have to go. I will call you soon. I promise." She said with a genuine smile before she kissed him one last time.

"Call me and let me know how things go when you tell Emmett."

"I'm telling him as soon as we get back to New York. That way he can go out and get drunk with his friends on New Year's Eve, get laid and forget all about me."

"What if he doesn't take it well?" Jake asked a little worried.

"Jake you worry too much he will be fine. He has every girl in school after him, trust me, Emmett McCarty will be just fine."

Jake pulled her by the hand and kissed her one more time before she started running up the driveway. He waited until he couldn't see her anymore before he rode off.

Alice was watching out the window and met Rose at the back door.

"Get inside quick, shower and get changed." Alice said quickly.

"Alice what the hell?"

"Rose there is no time to explain you have 45 minutes to be ready for the surprise farewell breakfast mom and dad are throwing you."

"Oh shit."

"Yeah, exactly. You smell like sex, so I'd make it a good shower."

"Alice! Have you been spying on me?"

"No but I'm not an idiot, I woke up and saw you running down the drive way and saw Jake at the end of it. It doesn't take much to put two and two together. Look, I'm all for you and Jake to be together. I think you are perfect together but you have to be fair and break up with Emmett."

"And I intend too when I get back to New York. It's just Jake and I we tried staying away from each other I wanted to do the right thing; I just don't know when I will see him again. I had to be with him tonight, please understand. I don't want to be a cheater. It's just... I think Jacob and I were born to be together, as crazy as that sounds."

"No it's not crazy, I feel like that about Jasper. But right now go and shower, you stink of hot sweaty sex."

"Oh you have no idea." Rose said smirking as she headed up to her bedroom and her bathroom so she could shower.

The morning went by and the family enjoyed the "surprise" breakfast before both Emmett and Rose packed for New York. Carlisle and Esme drove them to the airport. Once on the plane Rose was getting nervous. How do you break up with someone who has been nothing but nice to you?

"As nice as it was visiting Forks, it's going to be great to get back to New York. Huge party tonight, everyone is going to be there. James and Victoria, Laurent, Riley, and I think Jane is even going to be there." Emmett said excitedly. He missed his own friends. I guess the people of Forks weren't quite as exciting as the people of New York.

"Yeah sounds great." Rose said trying to at least keep the peace until they got home.

"Oh I invited Tanya." Emmett added.

"Excellent. She left pretty quickly after the Christmas Eve party."

"Yeah that was weird. What is the deal with her and your brother? He just doesn't seem like her type, she is the party girl and he is... sorry no offence, but a little boring."

Rose laughed. "You are so right, Edward is a little boring but Tanya lost her virginity to him and never got over it. I'm glad I will see her tonight."

You have no idea how much I'm going to need my best friend tonight. I just wish Alice could have come too. Although it might be good if she can be there for Jacob, just in case things don't go according to plan.


	8. So Beautiful

**A/N: Thanks for all of your reviews! Just a warning this chapter is a little violent. I have never written violence before so I hope it is okay.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 8 – SO BEAUTIFUL**

**I have lost my illusions; I have drowned in your words**

**I have left my confusion to a cynical world**

**I am throwing myself at things I don't understand**

**Discover enlightment holding your hand**

**You are**

**So beautiful**

**Darren Hayes**

* * *

**New Years Eve La Push Beach**

Jacob kept checking his phone, what felt like every five minutes. _She has to have told him by now. Maybe she isn't breaking up with him? She is, everything is going to be okay, it's just taking time._ Jacob was debating in his mind. He still couldn't believe they were going to try and make it work. He couldn't remember ever feeling so happy. Jake wasn't an idiot he knew it was going to be hard. Starting a relationship period was hard but starting one when the other person lived on the other side of the country was going to be even harder.

"Hey Jake will you stop checkin' your phone and join the party." Quill said.

"Yeah. I'm just..."

"I know waiting for something from Blondie."

"You know, next time you see her I dare you to call her Blondie or Barbie to her face, because seriously I want to see her kick your ass." Jake said laughing as he took another beer from the esky and walked over to the join the rest of the party.

Even though it was freezing, most of the young adults from the Reservation headed to the beach on New Year's Eve. They built a fire and had a few fireworks to let off at midnight. It wasn't a huge big style party but it was always fun and everyone always had a good time. Jacob had invited Alice and Jasper, who were happy to go, but Edward and Bella declined the offer as Edward took her to a party in Port Angeles.

"Hey Jake, thanks for inviting us." Alice said as she looped her arm through both Jake and Jaspers.

"I'm glad you could make it." Jake replied.

"Maybe Rose can be here next year." Alice said smiling slightly.

"She told you!" Jacob said.

"Not exactly... I caught her sneaking in the house and saw you ride off. So she confessed all." Alice said in her chirpy little voice.

"Oh."Jacob said his face flushing red.

"You have it bad." Jasper said laughing.

"Its okay Jake don't worry about it. Sshh Jaz that is not nice." Alice scolded.

"I just um didn't...well you know...think we would be caught."

"Well I'm sure you will hear from her soon, she is breaking up with Emmett tonight."

**New Years Eve New York City**

"Emmett, can we please talk?" Rose asked.

"What is it? Why aren't you ready for the party? We have to be there in 30 minutes." Emmett said looking confused.

"Fuck." Rose muttered to herself before taking a calming breath.

"Sorry" Emmett asked, now looking really confused.

"Can you please sit down?" Rosalie offered showing him the small sofa in the corner of her Dormitory room.

"Honey, what is it? You have me a bit worried here." He said with a mixture of worry and nervousness.

"You know I really like you. It's just I don't think it's a good idea for us to be together. I just..."

Emmett interrupted "Wait. Are you breaking up with me?"

"Yes, I'm sorry I know my timing is lousy, I just thought it better to do it..."

Before Rose could finish what she was saying all she saw was Emmett's open hand coming towards her face and slapping her so hard she stumbled back three steps and nearly fell. Rosalie's hand automatically went to her face and held it, where she could still feel the sting.

"You stupid bitch. It's that fucking Indian isn't it?" He asked as he moved closer towards her and grabbed her hands and pinned her against the wall. "Answer me!" He yelled.

Rosalie had never seen Emmett behave like this and was in shock as he had been nothing but attentive, caring and loving.

"Emmett please you are hurting me. Let me go."

That plea earnt another slap, this time on the opposite cheek. He grabbed her hands and moved her; he now took hold of her shoulders and began to shake her.

"ANSWER ME!" He demanded.

"No." Rose lied. She didn't want to make this situation any worse than it already was. Rosalie had absolutely no idea that Emmett would react like this.

"You LIAING WHORE. I knew it, I knew that day when you went to supposedly look at that car, and you barely let me touch you after that. You have no idea who you are dealing with Rose. I am going to make your life a living hell."

"Emmett, please you are hurting me." She said in a scared voice. He still had her shoulders tightly in his grip.

"You do realise who I am? Who my family are? We have connections and I will make sure that NO MECHANICAL ENGINEERING firm will touch you. Go back to HIM and live on minimum fucking wages. Go and live on a fucking Indian Reservation because by the time I'm finished I am going to make it impossible for you to get a job anywhere other than in a mechanics workshop."

"Why are you doing this?" Rose asked. Stupid question as his hand was now around her throat and her body was pushed up against the door.

"Because no-one fucks with a McCarty. You can't dump me. It just doesn't work like that. I can have any woman I want, so no, I say when we are done."

"But Emmett I don't love you." That earnt her a stronger hold on her neck. Now she was struggling to breathe.

"And I don't love dirty whores who sleep with peasant Indian boys. So tonight is going down like this. I broke up with you because I was bored and done with you. I wouldn't touch you with a ten foot pole knowing that filthy BOY has had his hands on you. Are we clear?" He said as he let go of her neck.

She fell forward and tried to breathe. Once she had caught her breath she said. "You know what Emmett, Jacob is ten times the man you will ever be. He might be poor, he might live a different way to us but he is an amazing person" She said with every ounce of strength she could find. "Besides you do what you want, my grades speak for themselves and I WILL get a job for a design team. I don't need your family connections. I'm top of my class I will get job offers."

Emmett stopped and stared at her. He could feel even more rage building inside him. How dare she defy him like this? How dare she choose a peasant over him? Emmett had never hit a woman before; he would worry about that later but as for right now all he could feel was hurt, pain and humiliation. No-one dumps a McCarty.

Emmett turned to leave the room. "Are we clear? I dumped you."

"Whatever you need to believe asshole. Get out of my life." She said her strength returning.

"You ungrateful whore, I gave you everything." He said icily.

He turned around to look at her. She had red marks around her neck, finger imprints on her shoulders and wrists, not to mention the hand prints on both checks. He was still in a rage, she had spoken back, she admitted to wanting to be with Jacob over him. He grabbed her again and held her close.

"Your life here at this University is going to be miserable I promise you that." He said icily before finally the rage overtook him and he closed his fist and punched her on the left cheekbone. This blow was much harder and she stumbled back and hit the back of her head on her bedside table. Before she lost consciousness she screamed at him to get out.

Emmett was still too angry to understand his actions. He went to the party and proceeded to get drunk.

True to Tanya's form she was late arriving but after knocking twice and not getting a response she opened the door, to find Rosed passed out. _Fuck Rosie_

"Rose please wake up it's me Tanya. I'm calling 911 and we will get you to a hospital."

"My head hurts." Rose muttered.

"What happened?" Tanya asked as she helped her up.

"I broke up with Emmett. He didn't take it too well."

"Jesus! Okay I'm going to help you up and get you to the hospital. It looks like they should check you out. I think you will need stitches on the back of your head and on that cheekbone."

"God Tanya, I have never been so frightened. I thought he was going to kill me." Rose said trying to hold back the tears."

Tanya helped her walk to the car after she had wiped up some of the blood from the back of her head and cheek. The red welts around her neck and wrists were going to leave a nasty mark. Not to mention the finger imprints on both shoulders.

"Do you want me to call your family?"

"God no! Please Tanya no, if mom and dad find out they will make me transfer to Seattle. I want to stay."

"Can I call anyone?"

"Oh fuck my head hurts." Rose said as fresh tears began. "No, but can you send Jacob a text message telling him everything is fine but I have a bad headache and am going to bed. Tell him I will call him in the morning. I don't want to worry him. He doesn't need to know."

"Rosie, I think you need Jake's support now."

"NO! I don't want to be one of those needy girls."

"You were assaulted that is hardly being needy."

Whilst Rose was getting a CT scan done to make sure she hadn't had any concussion or swelling to the brain. Tanya decided she knew what her friend needed better than she did. Against Rose's wishes she called Jacob.

**New Years Eve La Push Beach**

"Hi babe." Jake said relieved.

"Hi Jake, sorry this is Tanya, we met at the Cullen's at Christmas."

"Um... yeah where is Rose? Why are you calling me on her phone?" Uneasiness came across in his voice.

"I'm sorry to be the one to tell you, Emmett didn't take it too well when Rosalie broke up with him."

"Wha...What do you mean exactly?" Jake could feel his heart starting to race and his fists starting to clench.

"He beat her up, she is in with a Doctor now and he is taking care of her. I think I should be able to take her back to my place tonight."

There was silence on Jake's end of the phone just trying to process what had happened.

"Jake are you there?"

"Yeah I'm here. God I wish I could be there. What can I do? Do you want me to call her parents?"

"NO! She didn't want me to call anyone including you but I think she needs you."

"She does need me. I need her. I need to know she is going to be okay and then I NEED to beat the fuck out of that piece of shit that hurt her. How much is a flight to New York?" He asked, thinking he would sell whatever he needed to get on a plane tonight.

"Just get yourself to the airport. There will be a ticket waiting for you. I'll organize that now while I wait for Rose. I'm hoping they let me in to see her."

"Thank you. You don't know me yet you're willing to do this. I will pay you back every cent."

"Rosie is my best friend. I would do anything for her. Right now she is so frightened I think seeing you is the only thing that will calm her down."

"Thank you again, I'm on my way to pack a bag and I will get to the airport and call you when I'm leaving. What about Alice? Should I tell her?"

"Yes tell Alice under the condition she does not tell anyone else."

"Okay. Thanks again Tanya. I will see you in a few hours."

Jake gave Alice the rundown on what had happened to her sister and she promised to keep it to herself provided Jacob and Tanya give her regular updates. He then left to pack and get to the airport.

**New Years Eve New York City**

He was in New York 5 hours later and in a cab on his way to the address Tanya had given him. He knocked tentatively on the door.

"Who is it?" Tanya asked.

"It's Jake."

"Come in." She said. "It's nice to see you again, shame about the circumstances. Look I want to prepare you, she is pretty badly beaten. She is just getting changed into some Pyjamas' in my room so try to hide the shock."

"Thanks."

Jake knocked on the bedroom door.

"Tanya you don't have to knock. Can you help me with the Pyjama top?"

Jake walked into the room; nothing Tanya said could have prepared him for the sight in front of him.

"OH baby what the fuck did he do to you?" Jake had never felt so conflicted, he was hurting because seeing her like that all broken and battered was distressing yet at the same time he was furious, he had never felt anger like it. He wanted to punch Emmett into next week.

"Jake you shouldn't be here. I don't want you to see me like this." Rose said turning away from him. "Tanya you promised me you wouldn't tell anyone."

Tanya came into the room. "I called Jake because you need him. It's okay to need someone. I'm here for you but let Jake in. He has just flown four hours to be here for you."

Jake gently approached her and helped her put her Pyjama top on. She averted his eyes, embarrassed to be so weak, embarrassed to have him see her like this.

"Please don't turn away from me." He whispered as Tanya left the room and shut the bedroom door.

"I'm so tired. I just want to go to sleep."

"Did the Doctor say you could, after a head injury you aren't supposed to sleep?"

"No there is no damage, I can sleep." She said still not wanting to look at him.

Jake helped Rose in to bed, careful not to touch her too much, he knew from the way she moved she was in a lot of pain. He got in bed next to her and she lay against his shoulder and chest as they weren't laying flat.

"I'm so sorry. I should have come with you." Jake said.

"I can't look at you Jake. I'm a strong woman, you know that and now I feel weak and pathetic and I am so ugly."

"Hey, look at me." He said gently as he turned to look at her. "You are not weak, Emmett is weak, you are not pathetic, Emmett is pathetic and Rose you are so beautiful." He said as he stroked her hair and gently kissed the side of her face. "Get some sleep." He whispered. "I'm not going anywhere."

As Rosalie drifted off to sleep, all Jake could think about was what he was going to do tomorrow to make Emmett pay for hurting her.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading. Please review!**


	9. Superman Tonight

**I am so sorry this has taken me forever to post. I have been very sick and had a LOT of stuff going on in my personal life. Finally it is done. Thank you as always LJG for her editing! I hope you enjoy.**

**

* * *

****CHAPTER 9 – SUPERMAN TONIGHT**

**Who's going to save you**

**When the stars fall from your sky**

**And who's going to pull you in **

**When the tide gets to high**

**Who's going to hold you**

**When you turn out the lights**

**I won't lie I wish that I**

**Could be your**

**Superman tonight**

**Jon Bon Jovi**

* * *

**Tanya's apartment New York City**

Rosalie awoke in immense pain, her head was throbbing and she could barely open her left eye, which was now starting to bruise. She moaned in pain waking Jacob instantly. He had barely slept all night.

"What can I do?" he asked careful not to touch her to much other than to move the mattered mass of blonde hair from her face.

"I need to go to bathroom, I just need some help getting up, and then I will be fine."

Jacob helped her out of bed and gave her the pain medication the doctor prescribed. Rose refused to let Jacob help shower her, so he told her he would go and get them some breakfast and that Tanya was asleep on the sofa in the living room if she needed help.

Once Jacob was gone, Rose looked at herself naked in the mirror and began to cry. She was bruised all over from being thrown against walls and from when she fell and hit her head. Her neck was one nasty hand print of purple bruising to match the finger indents on her shoulders.

Tanya appeared and gave her some fresh pyjamas to put on and helped her back into bed. The pain medication and just the effort of showering had taken it out of her. Rose was utterly exhausted, but she didn't want to be alone so Tanya sat with her.

"So since when do you like Whitney Houston?" Rose asked. She wanted to talk about anything other than what happened last night.

"Ummm I don't. You really did take a hit to the head." Rose threw her a look. "Okay too soon for jokes, sorry." Tanya said.

"Its okay, that's what I love about you, you don't hover. Anyway I definitely heard your phone ring last night while you were plotting with Jacob and the ring tone was "I will always love you". Care to explain?" Rose asked.

"What! Are you serious? What time was that?" Tanya asked all at once in a very excited voice.

"God who belongs to the ring tone...oh no Tanya please don't tell me..."

"Yes okay I'm pathetic I'm still in love with Edward and I just don't think it will ever change. I compare every guy to him. Every guy and they just don't stack up."

"So he called you on New Year's Eve. What is that about?" Rose asked, really interested now.

"We kissed at the Christmas party. Then nothing, he probably meant to call the person above or below me in his address book." Tanya said a little deflated.

"Oh the Cullen's, a family of cheaters!" Rose laughed. "Oh come on we both know everything Edward does is deliberate. He wanted to talk to you on New Year's Eve." As if on cue Tanya's phone blared out with Whitney's signature song and Rose rolled her eyes as Tanya just stared at the phone. "Well are you going to answer it?" Rose asked?

Tanya left the room and took the phone call as Rose fell asleep thinking how great it would be if her best friend could be as happy as she was. Edward was her brother and she loved him,she only hoped that he was happy, maybe Bella wasn't the one to make him happy maybe it was Tanya.

Rose also realised that even though Jacob didn't know his way around New York City he should have been back by now. She began to feel sick with worry that he had gone to pay Emmett a visit.

**Emmett's Dormitory room NYU**

Jacob thumped on the door until a very hung over; half naked Emmett opened the door.

"What the fuck..." He said as he pulled the door open.

Jake walked into the room, looked around, saw what he presumed to be some type of drug and the parafanalia that went with it, and two naked women in his bed which made him even more annoyed. Emmett never cared for Rosalie she was a trophy.

"Didn't take you long to get here." Emmett said with disdain.

Jake said nothing he had been waiting for this moment since he saw the love of his life's battered face. _Whoa, did he just say love of his life? FUCK! I'll think about that later._ He pulled his right arm back and with all the force he had, he belted Emmett's cheek in the exact same place that he had hit Rose.

Emmett fell to the floor and didn't move. This woke the naked girls who screamed and covered themselves. Jacob had no interest in them, he stood over Emmett and glared at him.

"Next time you want to hit someone, pick someone your own size you piece of shit. I promise you, you go ANYWHERE near Rosalie Cullen again and I will hurt you more than you can imagine."

Emmett staggered to his feet and tried to hit Jacob who moved out of the way as Emmett was still a little stoned or whatever it was he and the two girls had indulged in the previous night. Jake couldn't resist, as the hand prints around Rose's neck flashed through his mind, he hit him just as hard on the other side of his face.

As Emmett lay on the floor spitting out blood, Jake turned to leave, before he got to the door, Emmett asked, "You know I wouldn't touch that whore again knowing you have fucked her. Talk about going from the penthouse to the basement." Emmett managed to sit up and then stand.

"Are you really that stupid?" Jake asked.

"What?"

"Do you think your insults hurt me? I really couldn't give a fuck what you think of me. But if you are dumb enough to keep coming up with them I will happily sit you back on your ass. In fact, considering the beating you gave Rose I will." For the third time Emmett was sitting on his ass on the floor in his apartment, humiliated beyond belief in front of the two women he had spent the night with. "Oh one more thing, Rose chose "the basement" because I get her in a way you never will."

**Tanya's apartment New York City**

"Oh thank God!" Rose said as she watched Jake walk in the door as she sat on the sofa with Tanya.

"Sorry. New York City is just a tiny bit bigger than Forks and I had trouble finding my way around." Jake said sarcastically.

"Mmm that is interesting considering there are three bakeries, two deli's and maybe four cafes' in this block." Rose said eyeing him. "Show me your hands?"

"Did you tell her?" Jake said looking at Tanya.

"No. But come on two hours to get breakfast."

"Show me your hands." Rose asked again.

Jake held out both hands and only the knuckles on his right hand were scrapped. "I'm fine." He said.

"He could have hurt you?"

"Thanks for your confidence in me. Besides the guy is so wasted I doubt he will even remember who it was that did it."

Rose smiled shyly. "Did it feel good to hit him? I would love to have seen it."

Jake laughed, "Yes it felt good. He is going to have a black eye like yours."

"Good. I hope that bastard rots in hell."

"Well I am going to see the Manager downstairs and see if we can get a two bedroom apartment in the building and move so you don't have to go back to that dorm again." Tanya said as she put her coat on.

"That's a great idea." Jake said.

"Yeah I think so too." Rose agreed.

When Tanya left Jake commented "Tanya is really nice I misjudged her. She isn't the person she pretends to be."

"Yeah she is that why she is my best friend." Rose said as she cuddled up to Jake and ate the remains of the breakfast.

"Are you okay? I'm not hurting you am I?" Jacob asked.

"No. I don't want to be anywhere else but in your arms." Rose said as she lent up and kissed him softly on the lips.

The silence was interrupted by Tanya's cell phone. "My God I need to glue that to her hand." Rosalie joked.

"Who has that lame song as a ring tone? Who is the secret love that she "will always love".

"Umm not sure she is being a little secretive about that." Rose lied. She was frighted for the first time that now Bella may be available again and Jacob may finally get to have the girl he has always wanted.

"Hey are you cold you are shaking? Jake asked concerned.

"No just still in shock, can you can come and lay in bed with me and hold me. I hate to sound needy?"

"I like this side of you. I will always protect you; consider me your own personal superman." He joked trying to get her to smile.

_You may like Tanya now but that will change quickly when you find out that Edward will break Bella's heart for Tanya. _

_

* * *

_

**A/N Please review. Any feedback is welcome. Please remember I said at the beginining of this story it was anti Bella!**


	10. Who Knew?

**A/N: Sorry for the delay in this chapter, but it is done now so I hope you like it! As always thanks to LJG for your editing. Please review**

* * *

******Chapter – 10 Who knew**

**You took my hand**

**You showed me how**

**You promised me you'd be around**

**Uh huh**

**That's right**

**I took your words and I believed**

**In everything you said to me**

**Who knew?**

**PINK**

* * *

**New York City**

The next two weeks went very quickly. The first week was spent with Rosalie recovering and Jake, Tanya and some of Tanya's male friends moving them upstairs to the two bedroom apartment that Rose and Tanya would be sharing for the rest of their time at college.

The second week, with Rose feeling much better, she showed Jacob around her new adopted city. New York was incredible and after an early morning walk through Central Park, the morning before Jake was heading home he decided to ask the question.

"Do you remember when we talked about me moving here?"

"Of course." Rose replied holding her breath, daring to hope that he still wanted it.

"Well I was thinking that if, well...you know...if you wanted me to..."

"Yes!" Rose interrupted. "Yes" She said smiling at him. She was done with playing tough girl. Jacob Black had managed to break through her tough exterior and there was no going back now.

"So I guess that is a definite yes?" He said smirking.

"I didn't want to ask, because you have to give up so much. So I've been waiting for you to bring it up."

"Well you gave up a lot to follow what you want. I can be a mechanic anywhere. You need to be here so that means so do I." Jake said shrugging his shoulders.

"Let's go home and get back into bed." Rose said before standing on her toes to kiss him.

Jake held her close and allowed his hands to roam over her body as she held onto his face and kissed him like her life depended on it. She couldn't remember what is was like to kiss anyone else now and she didn't want to imagine it with anyone else. _This is it Rose, Jake is the man you are meant to be with._

They hurried home and quickly found their way to Rosalie's room. Frantically, as always, they began kissing deeply and started to undress as they fell onto the bed. Seeing Jacob with no shirt on never lost its impact on Rose. It was almost as if he was carved out of stone he was so _perfect._ She ran her fingers over his chest and kissed him gently on the lips.

Jake sat up on the bed and began to moan as she trailed kisses down his chest. Rose knew she had total control of his body and loved to toy with him. She slowly touched the waistband of his boxer shorts with one hand while she let her teeth graze lightly over the material of his underwear.

"Stop torturing me." He said huskily as he looked down at her lying between his legs.

"Mmm, tell me what you want?" She asked returning his lustful gaze.

Before he could answer she moved her hand beneath his boxers and caressed his ever growing erection slowly.

He let out a small moan and laughed as he continued to watch her do her thing, and laced his fingers through her hair.

"Babe, you know exactly what I want; you just want to hear me beg you for it."

"Mmm well I could always stop if you don't want to tell me." She said before she removed her hand and began to kiss, lick and bite all the way up from his lower stomach to his chest.

"You are trying to kill me aren't you?" He said as he reached out and held the side of her face.

"No! Torture you...well maybe." She said with a smirk before she straddled him.

"Okay Okay you fucking win, you always do." He smirked as he watched her move over him, just sitting right there. All he had to do was thrust upwards.

"So what is it you want me to do?" She asked looking down at him.

"It changes by the second, right now though..." He said as he layed down flat on his back. "I want you to ride me hard like a good cowgirl would."

That was all Rose needed, she was wet and ready for him. She sunk down on top of his very hard cock and began to rock back and forth as he requested. Within minutes the pace had picked up and she grinded into him as he held her hips firmly in place. It wasn't long before both of them came to an earth shattering climax.

"Oh fuck..." Rose panted as she lay down next to him.

"Oh babe that was... sorry got no words." Jake replied trying to catch his own breath.

They both looked at the clock and realised Jake's flight was in five hours. They would be leaving for JFK airport in three hours. They went on to make love for most of that time. The sex had an almost desperation to it because they both knew it was going to be a while before they saw each other again and neither of them wanted to let go.

Lying on their sides he laced his fingers through hers.

"Look I know everything is a little crazy and I don't know how long it will take me to get back but, I will be back."

"I know. I'm just going to miss you." She replied.

"I Lo..."

"Don't, Jake don't say it. Because if you say it, I'll say it and I won't be able to let you go so please don't say it. It will just make it harder." Rose interrupted trying to keep the anxiety out of her voice.

"Okay, you're right. Come and take a shower with me before I get ready to go."

"Sure. Please understand."

"I do. I trust you, you are right there is plenty of time for us to say that stuff." He said giving her a reassuring smile.

**Black Residence La Push**

Jacob had a miserable flight back home. He missed Rose already and it sucked. _You are turning into such a girl._ All he wanted to do was get home check on his dad, call Rose and get some sleep. He thanked Quill for the lift and was surprised to see Bella sitting waiting for him on the front step.

His first instinct was FUCK I'm not in the mood for her latest drama; his second reaction was FUCK is she crying and why? As any good best friend would do he walked over to her and reached his hand out to her to pull her into his arms.

"Hey Bell's, what's up? What's with the tears?"

"Edward broke up with me. Just like that." Bella stated.

"Why? I thought everything was great with you guys." _Christ this is the last thing I need!_

"It was until that slut Tanya turned up."

"Tanya. Rose's friend Tanya?"

"Yeah, do you know her?"

"Yeah she shares an apartment with Rose in New York. I don't see how Edward and Tanya..."

"Well they are. Apparently when he ran into her again after five fucking years, at the Cullen's on Christmas Eve he realised he was still in love with her or whatever." Bella firstly interrupted then went on with her jealous rant.

"That's impossible. I've been sharing an apartment with Tanya and Rose for the past two weeks and neither of them said anything."

"Of course they didn't. Rosalie probably encouraged Tanya to go after Edward. She could hardly tell you because she knows you would take my side and leave her."

"Come on, you better come inside you are in no condition to drive home."

"I can't live without Edward. Jake I just can't." Bella cried as he walked her inside.

Jacob was now really conflicted. _Surely Rose wouldn't have kept that from me._ _She knows how badly Bella would take it._ He would calm Bella down then make the promised call to Rose to let her know he had arrived home safely and to ask a few questions.

**Rosalie and Tanya's apartment New York City**

After a sad farewell at the airport Rosalie finally let the tears fall as she walked through Central Park and back to her apartment. She knew she was being silly and that Jacob would move to be with her, still she felt uneasy, she knew it was a lot to ask but he did say he wanted to move so she just had to believe in that, believe in the strength of their relationship. Until then they would have to make do with phone calls, text messages, email and phone sex. The last one made her smile.

Rose unlocked her front door, only to be faced with her brother sitting on the sofa, tangled in the arms of her best friend. Shock, maybe, but Tanya had been far too happy of late so it shouldn't really have come as that much of a shock.

"Hey big sis." Edward said as he got up to hug his sister.

"Umm Hi." She said returning his hug. "So what is this?" She asked.

"Tanya didn't tell you?" Edward asked, surprise in his voice as he knew the two of them were as thick as thieves and told each other everything.

"No, not really. She mentioned Christmas Eve and a phone call on New Year's Day but that is about it." Rose said looking between the two.

"Sorry, you were just busy with your own stuff. I didn't want to say anything." Tanya jumped in.

"What other stuff? Are you okay?" Edward asked. He fought with his sister but she was still his sister and he did love her, even if she was a cold bitch at times.

"Oh nothing just broke up with Emmett that's all." Rose said. Her heart was starting to sink and she had this ominous feeling that Jacob now had the perfect reason to stay in Forks.

"Oh sorry to hear that. He seemed like a nice enough guy."

"No. He was actually an asshole. Anyway so have you broken up with Bella?"

"Yeah."

"How did that go?" Rose asked knowing full well the girl would have not handled it well.

"It was horrible. I felt like an ass, she wasn't the one for me. I know that now. Anyway I'm sure she will run straight to Jacob so I figure if they can get together, great."

"UM NO! Not great." Tanya said.

Edward saw the look between Rose and Tanya before he spoke. "Oh Rose seriously? I thought you were just messing with him over the summer."

"Yes well that was how it started and now... oh shit that's him" She said as she looked at her phone.

Rosalie walked into her bedroom and shut the door. She could still smell him in the room which made it hard to answer the phone.

"Hey" She said quietly.

"Hey, I'm home."

"Good. Listen I don't know if you know yet..."

"Is this about Bella and Edward?" Jacob interrupted.

"So you know?"

"Bella was waiting for me when I got home."

"Of course she was. Jake, the first stop on the Bella misery train."

"That's not fair. It's YOUR friend that is causing all of Bella's pain."

"Excuse me? Tanya and Edward have like 100 years of history so don't blame all of this on Tanya."

"Well it would seem she couldn't wait to get her teeth into him."

"Look people break up. Bella will be okay. I'm sure you will be of great comfort to her." Rose said coldly.

"Fuck! Don't be like that. Don't make this about me and Bella. This is about you knowing about this and not telling me. You had to have known something?" He accused.

"I only knew that they kissed on Christmas Eve and that they had a few phone calls. I was surprised to see my brother sitting in my living room 15 minutes ago."

"Sounds like he didn't waist anytime getting there." Jacob said with the same coldness Rose had in her voice.

"Fuck Jake, what do you want me to say? That I'm sorry my brother is a cheating ass? That I'm not happy for my best friend? Because I am happy for them and I'm sorry if you don't like that but it has taken them 5 years and a lot of shit to get back to this so I'm not going to pretend I'm not happy for them." Rose said defending her brother and Rose. She might be a lot of things but she is loyal to those she holds close.

"Well that's great Rosie. Great for them, but what about Bella, my best friend who is sitting in my living room crying, she is a complete mess thanks to them. I can't believe Tanya would do that."

"Don't attack MY best friend. You have a short memory. If it wasn't for Tanya, you wouldn't have been able to be here for me. You wouldn't have had a place to stay. So don't you forget that she was a good friend to you."

"You're right she was, but I can't just forget what is happening right now. You too Rose, you should have told me about what was going on."

"Really? And what would that have achieved? Sweet fuck all, that's what." Rose said bitterly.

"Look this is getting us no-where. I'm just pissed off with you and your whole Ivy League world right now. It's like you treat people however you want and fuck the consequences. And you, you lied to me. The one person I thought would never lie to me."

"I'm sorry that you feel that way. Perhaps if you do feel like that you had better stay in Forks."

"Yeah maybe I should, because where I come from people trust each other and don't go around hiding shit from those they care about. I guess I'm not cut out for the cut throat world of the upper class."

"I can't believe you are letting this happen after everything we have been through."

"Yeah well I guess we just didn't know each other like we thought we did."

"Yeah. Who knew?"

**Black Residence La Push**

Just like that it was over. The phone went dead and Jake threw his phone across the room. He was angry with Rose no doubt, but he still loved her. 6 hours ago he nearly said those words to her and he meant them then and he meant them now. The both of them were too stubborn and hot tempered for their own good. He would worry about fixing that mess tomorrow right now he had to fix the mess that was sitting in his living room.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading. Any feedback is welcome, so please review!**


	11. Need you now

**A/N: Thanks again for your reviews. Thanks to LJG for your editing**

* * *

**Chapter 11 - I Need you now**

**It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now**

**And I said I wouldn't call but I'm a little drunk and I need you now**

**Well I don't know how I can do without**

**I just need you now**

**I just need you now**

**Oh baby I need you now**

**Lady Antebellum**

* * *

**Forks Hospital**

"Hey Bella." Jake said over the phone.

"Hi Jake. Where are you? I've been waiting for you?" Bella said with annoyance.

"I'm at the hospital with dad. Look he...he is really sick. Can you come down to the hospital? Please Bella, I'm goin' crazy here by myself. No-one is telling me anything." Jacob said his voice laced with distress and worry.

"I can't Jake. I can't. I don't want to run into Dr Cullen." Bella replied.

"But Bella..."

"Sorry Jake, I just can't. I still need to adjust to life without Edward."

"I need a friend right now. My dad is really sick and all you care about; STILL is Edward." Jake said. He stared at his phone in disbelief. _How can she do that to me? I thought we were friends. Rosalie was right._

"Don't be so dramatic Jake; I'm sure he will be fine. I guess this means you won't be over today to hang out."

"Look up selfish in the dictionary Bella. There might actually be a picture of you there." Jake said his voice full of anger as he hung up.

Jacob continued pacing around the waiting room as his father had more and more tests done. An hour turned into two before Carlisle finally came into the waiting room to see Jacob.

"Jacob, you can go in and see your father now. We are going to keep him in for a few days then he can go home."

"But what..what exactly is wrong with him?" Jacob asked.

"I will be in shortly. I will explain everything then." Carlisle said with a reassuring smile.

Jake, just nodded and walked into the Emergency Room where Billy Black was laying in a hospital bed.

"Dad, how are you?"

"I'm okay. Has the Doc told you anything?"

"No. He said he would be in shortly. What is wrong?"

"They are waiting on confirmation but Doctor Cullen is pretty sure I have Emphysema." Billy said flatly.

"What...What is that exactly?"

"Hi Jacob." Doctor Cullen interrupted as he pulled the curtain around them.

"Billy, Jake I have had the results confirmed and yes I'm afraid to say that my diagnosis was correct. You do have Emphysema."

Jake stared at Carlisle and was about to speak when the doctor continued.

"It is a lung condition. It generally happens in smokers. Your father tells me he only quit smoking three years ago. I'm afraid the damage was already done. This disease can usually be maintained for about ten to fifthteen years with walking and plenty of breathing exercises. Given your father's paralysis he has a shorter time."

"But...but he is fine. I can make sure he does his breathing exercises." Jake pleaded.

"I know. I'm sorry I don't have better news. Emphysema is a cruel disease. We will do everything we can to make sure it is as pain free as possible. In the mean time Jake I need you to make sure your father keeps all his physio therapy appointments and help him with his breathing exercises."

"Yeah of course."

"Look Jake I know this is a lot to put on your young shoulders. Is there someone I can call for you to come over and be with you?"

"No... No I'll call Rose myself."

"Rosalie?"

"Yeah. Your daughter is the only person I want to see right now."

"But she..."

"I know. She lives on the other side of the country. I just need her and I think I may have fuc...sorry I mean messed all of that up."

"Well you call Rosalie and I will go and sit with your father." Carlisle offered smiling slightly. _Why do I know nothing about Rose's love life? My eldest child has always been a mystery!_

**New York City**

Rosalie was looking at her phone. She hadn't returned Jake's call. She knew she should. She also knew that she was being unreasonable. He had called the next day after they had fought and apologised. Jacob had left the ball in her court. The longer Rosalie left it the harder it was going to be and the more time it gave him to fall back in love with Bella. Or so she thought.

"You know you could just call him instead of staring at your phone." Edward commented.

"I know. I just...I just don't know what to say." Rose replied with a shrug of her shoulders.

"Look, it's like this. I love you because you are my sister; I have too, but Rose you make it hard sometimes. You make it hard for people to love you because you are cold and you shut them out. The guy deserves a chance. You should at least hear what he has to say."

"You're right. I know I make things difficult. I don't even know why I do it."

"Just call him." Edward said as he kissed her on the top of her head as he walked out of the apartment. He didn't want to push his luck too far.

Before Rose could call Jake she walked into her bedroom and thought about what she wanted to say. All of that went out of the window when her phone started ringing. Rose nervously answered the phone.

"Jake, hi I was going to call you back. I was...I just...I'm sorry I really over reacted and I just didn't..."

"Good, because I need you now." Jake interrupted.

"What's wrong?" Rose asked. She didn't like the sadness she could hear in his voice.

"It's my dad. I have been at the hospital all day. He has been diagnosed with Emphysema, I just...I just don't know what to do."

"Oh God Jake, I'm so sorry. Umm let me think. I can change a couple of things and fly home tomorrow."

"Really?" He said surprised. "You would do that."

"Of course I would do that. You need me right?"

"I do. I just don't know what to do. Your father told me that because of my dad's paralysis that his life expectancy isn't as good because he can't go walking to help his lungs."

"Well there are other things he can do. He can sit on your front porch and do lots and lots of deep breathing. You have all that fresh air at La Push. That has to be good, right? Better than living in a big city. Also a lot of things can change and there could be some new treatments that my dad doesn't know about." Rose said trying to reassure him.

"Yeah. Its early days. So I'm sorry about being angry with you about Tanya and Edward."

"I should have told you. I was scared that you and Bella would get back together."

"No that was never going to happen. I don't want her. I did want to be her friend but just like you have been saying for a very long time she never returned the friendship."

"What do you mean?"

"I rang to tell her about my dad and she wasn't interested."

"Look don't waste any more time thinking about her. I'm going to organize my ticket and I will be there tomorrow. I'm going to be there for you Jake."

"How did I get so lucky? You are amazing." He said smiling into the phone.

"You're not so bad yourself."

**Black Residence La Push**

Jake had picked Rose up at the airport. They drove back to the Reservation and Jake filled Rose in on the details of Billy's prognosis. They now sat comfortably in the living room eating take out, with Billy.

Jacob got up to answer the house phone and Billy turned to Rose. "Thank you."

"What for?" she asked as she continued eating.

"For being here for Jake. He needs someone. He is trying so hard to take control of everything and handle things on his own. He is only 18 years old; this is too much for him. It isn't fair on him."

"Well he isn't alone. He has his friends and he will have me for as long as he needs. I'm going to come back as often as I can. I promise." Rose said taking Billy's hand.

"You love my son very much don't you?"

"Oh umm... well I haven't told him that but I guess I do."

"He loves you too. He has for a very long time even if he wouldn't admit it."

"So what did I miss?" Jake asked as he returned to the living room.

"I was just telling Rose how nice it is that she is here and that I'm going to leave you two alone and go and have an early night."

"Do you need any help?" Rose asked.

"No thanks, been doin' this for years. Have a nice night guys." Billy said as he made his way to his bedroom.

"He is so strong." Rose commented.

"Yeah I know, but for how long? I know we had plans, for me to move to New York..."

"Jake! Obviously you can't move now, I know that. You wouldn't be much of a son if you did move cross country and honestly you wouldn't be the man that I...well you know." Rose trailed off with a shrug of her shoulders.

"Yeah well I... you know too. Since we have decided we can't say the actual words."

"It will just make it worse."

"I know. We also have to be realistic. A cross country relationship will be hard." Jake added.

"It will be. But anything worth anything is always hard. So I think we will be just fine." She said as she placed her hand on the side of his face.

Jake looked into her blue eyes and felt like he could see forever, before he pulled her closer so he could kiss her. It didn't take too long before the spark that was always between them turned into a raging fire.

He took her hand and helped her off the sofa and he led her to his bedroom.

"I'm so happy you're here." He said as they began undressing.

"I wouldn't want to be anywhere else." She replied.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading. Please leave me a review!**


End file.
